Akatsuki's True Leader
by ChaosIsGolden
Summary: Destiny often flows along a single path, however even this path can become splintered and cracked.  With the death of Nagato, a boy is given his heart's desire, while a dead hero is awakened to live out his own personal hell. Adopted from ambriam...
1. Death & Rebirth

**Hello and welcome Narutards and fellow lover's of Naruto Fanfiction.**

Brief intro, my pen-name is **ChaosIsGolen**, and I have officially adopted **Ataksuki's True Leader**. My beta for this fanfiction well be** Imperial Mint**, who I might add has been completely awsome and deserves much praise. **Ambriam** has also given me full permission to do as I please with this story, as long as it remains tastefull. More info well be on the bottom of each chapter, if your interested in reading. Enjoy the story and leave a line on what you think :)

* * *

**Akatsuki's True Leader**

**Original By: ambriam, Adopted By: ChaosIsGolden**

**Chapter One: Death & Rebirth**

**Amegakure, 4 Years after Kyuubi Attack**

"Nagato no…" Konan cried out, her voice filled with confusion and pain.

"Crying won't help; he'll still remain dead even as you continue to whine." Kakuzu stated calmly.

Madara didn't comment as he watched Konan turn on Kakuzu. He knew the man wasn't saying this out of spite, just stating a fact. Unfortunately this fact was ruining his carefully laid plans, as he needed the rinnegan and with Nagato dead, his plans were effectively halted. With Nagato alive; Akatsuki had run all the more smoother, and other than him-self, there was no one else who could act as host to the rinnegan.

However despite his needs, Nagato remained as dead as doornail. Which meant he would need to take the eyes for him-self now, as leaving them in Nagato's corpse too long ran the hazard of damaging them. Madara was not willing to risk this possibility. Watching Konan and Kakuzu, Madara realized his plans may yet be salvaged, and it wouldn't require him to take the rinnegan himself. He understood that Kakuzu would know enough to keep the eyes preserved until he found another suitable puppet to replace Nagato. Except there was no one who could replace the Uzumaki; this would be difficult as no one could equal that particular clan in strength.

"Kakuzu could you salvage Nagato's eyes and keep them preserved until I find a replacement?" Madara asked.

Kakuzu looked up, his gaze questioning, but after a moment he nodded and moved towards Nagato's corpse. He stopped when Konan jumped in front of him, her face showing anger as paper flowed around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Konan stopped for a moment her fists shaking. "I will never allow you to touch him!"

With this said paper exploded around them, and Madara had known Konan would be difficult. Still he may need the girl later. Easily side stepping the attack, Madara reached forward and grabbed Konan before she could move and began to choke her.

"Although your usefulness will keep you alive, I will not tolerate insubordination, and you must realize that just because Nagato is dead does not mean his dream is dead." With that, he threw her to the ground and turned back to Kakuzu, "Is it possible?"

Kakuzu shook his head as he continued to study Nagato's eyes, "If it's to be successful I'll need to do it now."

As the woman refused to stop attacking them, Madara knocked her over the head and turned to Kakuzu. "Do whatever is needed, I'll be waiting below for the results."

With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room only to be stopped at the door as he turned to Zetsu. "Make sure the girl cannot cause any further problems. She is however to be kept alive and when Orochimaru arrives, tell him I will be below."

He walked away contemplating who could possibly fill Nagato's role and what measures would need to be taken if he could not find a suitable replacement. Madara truly hoped the little bastard was suffering in hell for all the trouble he was causing.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

Watching Madara only fed Orochimaru's desire to possess the sharingan. Yes the rinnegan, for all its power,was truly magnificent, but immortality or something just as wonderful was sitting before him and with the added benefit of copying all techniques. The Sharingan was what he needed for his plans.

"So this technique has no side effects? I don't need to remind you that taking from the death god comes with consequences that none of us wish to experience."

Orochimaru smirked; he'd done his research and knew his technique was fool proof. After receiving the design and instructions that created the seal which held the Kyuubi in place, his respect for Minato grew. Yes the brat annoyed him, but Orochimaru admired the boy's brilliance. The seal that contained the Kyuubi not only made it so the jinchuriki was able to gain the full power of the Kyuubi over time, but the seal made it impossible for Akatsuki to attack the jinchuriki out right, as the child only contained half of the tailed beast's power while the rest remained in hell with Minato.

"Yes this brings the Kyuubi back, but it will also resurrect the fourth." Orochimaru replied calmly as he watched Madara's reaction.

Madara nodded at this, his expression showing nothing, "I expected as much." The man began to chuckle after a moment, "It seems even in death the man is proving to be an annoyance." At this, he stopped chuckling and looked up. "See that everything is taken care of and gather the necessary members needed to seal half of Kyuubi's power."

With that, Madara turned his attention back to the jar in his hands and Orochimaru knew he'd been dismissed. Annoyed at the man's attitude, he stopped himself from taking any actions, knowing the timing was off. It would only be a matter of time before the right opportunity presented itself and he could openly start moving to achieve his own goals.

Orochimaru's obsession was becoming problematic, and would eventually have to be dealt with, as Orochimaru was becoming more trouble than he was worth. Without Nagato around to keep things in check, Madara would either have to take a more active role in his organization or find a replacement for the man. And that wouldn't be easy, because aside from Konan, there were only three others who knew his identity. Kakuzu had no interest in leadership; Zetsu, although useful,was not made for leadership and could not be risked, while Orochimaru was too interested in his side projects to be of any use. Besides, the man was becoming too obvious in his desire for the sharingan, but who else could fill in for Nagato?

Looking down he picked up the technique that would resurrect the Kyuubi and the fourth Hokage. Now there was an interesting man, but he would of course have to be killed as having him around would cause too many problems. But the fact that Minato had actually managed to stop him, a feat that only a handful of people had managed to do over his long years made Minato worthy of his respect. Still, it was too bad the boy hadn'taccepted his earlier offer on joining them, and then made a nuisance of him-self, by stopping his pet's attack against Konoha. Having a ninja of Minato's caliber working for him would have made things much simpler.

However, the true reality of having Minato replace Nagato was a moot point and not an option, as there were two problems. One, since he'd played a part in killing his wife and then tried to destroy his home, he doubted Minato would ever serve or even consider working with him. Two, there was also the simple fact that the eyes probably wouldn't accept Minato, as it'd been a miracle that they'd taken to Nagato, and he was an Uzumaki.

Leaning back, Madara sighed, his frustration at the week's events catching up, as his mind went over every viable option that could possibly be done to fix this mess. That is, until his eyes fell upon an old scroll that was half-sticking out.

He didn't know why but, standing up, he took it down and started to look the scroll over. His eyes widened after a moment at the implications of what this could do for his currant dilemma. With this seal in place, not only would he gain a valuable tool with the addition of this ninja, but if performed correctly the man would become his loyal servant, perhaps not willing, but nonetheless he would have no choice in the matter.

And although this scroll solved one of the issues regarding his current problems, would the eyes work with the boy? At this, Madara shook his head knowing it really didn't matter, as Minato could easily take up Nagato's position and allow him to continue onwards with his own devises.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to check up with Kakuzu and see if transferring the eyes was advisable. With that, Madara walked away, his thoughts now centered on the fourth Hokage and how the man had unknowingly solved his currant dilemma.

Yes, Minato Namikaze such an interesting individual.

* * *

**5 Days later**

It was going on three days since the ritual had commenced to summon the Kyuubi no Yoko. When irritations were voiced at how long it was taking, a light enveloped the area and stopped anymore complaints. It became impossibly bright; while at the center of this light two figures were vaguely taking shape. One was growing larger by the minute as the other fell to the ground.

When the light dimmed, Orochimaru found the Kyuubi- or half of it -screaming as it was drawn towards the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, while the other figure of Minato Namikaze tried to stand up. One of his hands fumbled at his vest, while his other hand remained pressed against his head. Just as Minato was about to draw a kunai, Madara calmly walked up and smacked it away as he grabbed Minato's head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Fourth. You must be feeling a little disoriented, but this will pass in …"

Before Madara could finish all in the room felt the effects of the temporary paralysis technique, breaking the ninjutsu. Orochimaru looked back and found Minato on his feet, another kunai drawn as he moved towards the door. His face showed pain, but before he could move any further Kakuzu sent his threads forward. Most of which Minato cut, but it seemed this was enough of a distraction as Madara sidestepped Minato's swing and backhanded him. With that, the boy fell unconscious at the Uchiha's feet.

"Do you still want to continue onwards with your plans regarding him?"Kakuzu said as he walked forward, his gaze focused on Minato. "Because, I believe Iwagakure has a bounty out for the yellow flash. In fact if I'm not mistaken, it's rather large. I'll have to make sure, but I believe all they require is the man's head."

"No, the plans I have for the Fourth are to remain intact. Orochimaru I'll need a Hyuuga, I don't care if it's a branch or head member, any will do as long as their byakugan is activated." Madara paused for a moment, his eyes never leaving the Fourth. "Return in three days, with the Hyuuga and prepare for another ritual. Zetsu please see that our guest is secured."

With that, Madara knelt down and quickly went through a series of hand motions. As he finished, a mark appeared upon Minato's forehead. Madara then stood up and exited the room.

"Hmm… I wonder if the procedure is actually going to work," Kakuzu muttered as he exited the room.

Orochimaru felt his own curiosity grow as he walked up and examined the mark placed upon Minato. It was a binding mark, its only purpose to keep a victim unconscious. Zetsu picked up Minato and carried him off to the dungeons and Orochimaru felt his curiosity expand as he understood that Madara never did anything out of man had a reason for every action he took, so why keep Minato alive? The man would never willingly join Akatsuki and would later pose a serious problem.

'_Just what are you planning Madara...?'_

* * *

First off, this story is going to run, for the most part, along the same lines as **ambriam's** story. However there will be some major changes, Kushina is going to be playing a major role in this story, Naruto's part has been upped from a secondary character to a main character. There will be Yaoi later in the story, so if that's not your cup of tea, I'd say press the back-button and don't look. Also, this story is going to be a bit angsty, but I will try to make it a fun as possible. If you have any questions, just ask, updates for this story shall be roughly three to four weeks. That's about it for info, but as I requested earlier, send a review, as I appreciate reading them, enjoy :)


	2. New Eyes

Notes are on the bottom for any that are curious** :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Eyes**

**Training area Three, 1 Day Later**

Hizashi let the clean air of Konoha fill his lungs as he took in the sights surrounding him. His home, the ninja academy where he'd made his first friends, the bridge where he had met, and made a fool of himself before, Ai, his lovely wife, each of these were good memories...

Pushing these thoughts away, Hizashi walked over to the memorial stone. His hand automatically slid to Minato's name as he looked towards the stumps a few feet away. How long ago was it that sensei had tied team Jiraiya to stumps?

Jiraiya had said they were brats that should quit while they were ahead, instead of trying to become ninjas. How they had managed to get out of that mess still made Hizashi laugh to this very day. Minato had transformed himself into a naked Tsunade and to say Jiraiya-sensei had been unable to do anything would be putting it mildly.

Looking towards the Hyuuga compound he let a smile grace his face, as he began thinking about Neji, his beautiful and brilliant son.

'_Neji, I hope you find all the good things that I have been fortunate enough to be blessed with. Good friends, meeting your mother, a brother I know loves me and a son that I am happy knowing will surpass him. Yes my son, I know you'll move beyond this night and go on to do many great things.' _

Turning around, Hizashi was about to leave, but his eyes widened when he found Neji at the edge of the clearing. "Neji what are you doing here at this hour, it's-" but when he saw the tears in his son's eyes he quickly walked over and scooped Neji up.

"Father what's going on? Why were you fighting with lord Hiashi? Is it true that you're really leaving me?"

Hmm… so Neji had managed to hear what happened earlier? How could he explain this situation correctly to his son? Looking at the beloved face of his only child, Hizashi knew there was no easy way to explain this. At least not until Neji was older and could understand his reasons for doing this.

"Neji I'm afraid…"

Feeling a slight shift in the breeze, Hizashi activated his byakugan and looked around, only to find two men stepping into the clearing. His breath caught when he realized one of the men was Orochimaru, snake Sannin and missing Nin. But why would he return to Konoha? The man should know coming here was a death sentence and not even the Third could save him from execution for all the crimes he'd committed.

"If this isn't irony, then I don't know what is," Orochimaru stated calmly, as a smirk pulled across his features and he stepped fully into the clearing.

Hizashi tightened his hold around Neji and backed up as his son whimpered, burying his face in his cloths.

"You know him Orochimaru?" the unknown ninja asked.

"Indeed Sasori, this is Minato's old teammate." At this the Sannin's smirk grew. "You should be quite happy to accompany us Hizashi, as you'll be meeting an old friend soon."

Removing one hand from Neji, he made a quick one handed seal and when his shadow clone popped into existence, he handed Neji over. "Take him back to the compound and do not stop for anything!"

The clone nodded as he began to move away, Neji yelling his name as they drew further away. Ignoring his son's cries, he turned back to the missing Nin.

"I don't know why you have returned Orochimaru, but I will not allow you to cause any further harm in Konoha."

The snake Sannin merely shrugged. "Oh I have no interest in Konoha. In fact I'm only here to collect a Hyuuga, and since your here it makes this task all the more easier. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll even allow your son to remain unharmed."

"Whatever Orochimaru, let's just hurry up and get this over with." Sasori voiced his irritation quite clearly.

"Ah you have no patience Sasori, which truly limits your potential for fun," Orochimaru chided as he stepped closer.

Sasori tutted as something began to unfold from the region around his back. Was that a tail?

"Remember he's to be taken alive," Orochimaru said.

"I know, now hurry up," Sasori replied in an annoyed tone.

Dropping the chakra seals that kept a minimal amount of weight attached to his body, he created another shadow clone and slide into the gentle fist stance. He moved to the side as the Sasori's tail jabbed into the earth and then ducked as a barrage of needles sailed towards his head.

He then repositioned his body for the eight trigrams palms heavenly spin, when Orochimaru's clone moved forward. As the rotation started, he felt Orochimaru's clone along with all other incoming projectiles fly away, but as Orochimaru created more clones, the other man loosened a fire technique. This forced Hizashi to stop the rotation and jump backwards to avoid the technique.

When one of the many needles the man loosened pricked his shoulder, Hizashi felt his vision become blurry. Landing in a nearby tree, he removed it and watched as his clone sent forward the water release: Great waterfall technique. The technique took out Orochimaru's partner, but his body began to feel heavier. Hizashi knew he needed to escape as it seemed they were after the byakugan, and not here to attack Konoha as he'd feared earlier.

"I'd expect nothing less from one of Jiraiya's students. Don't worry I'll handle this Sasori," Orochimaru stated with a confident smirk as he moved in, which irritated Hizashi as he was not down yet.

His vision continued to blur and Hizashi knew soon enough he would be in no position to offer up any resistance. Quickly going through the hand motions, he ignored the oncoming Nin.

"Feeling sleepy? Don't worry everything will be fine in a moment," Orochimaru purred in that oily voice of his.

Oh yes, as his hand formed the rat and he felt the full effect of the Pain seal, Hizashi knew everything would be alright. He looked up and quickly ran through the correct hand movements and then watched with pleasure as the water release: violent water wave activated, and a wall of liquid spread between him and his two opponents.

This would keep them occupied long enough for him to escape, because he could no longer afford to delay them until re-enforcements arrived. It would only be a matter of time before the pain seal broke. Moving quickly, he pushed himself to put as much distance between them and him-self. His leg buckled and Hizashi fell forward, trying to move his body, he found it was no use. The seal was designed to hold back pain and keep the user going, but if the user was dying or on the verge of collapse, the seal would break. Feeling his vision waver and blacken, Hizashi cursed his weakness as Orochimaru closed in, but was unable to take any actions against the missing Nin as he passed out.

* * *

**Akatsuki's Base**

Konan lifted her head as the door was shoved open and Zetsu walked in with a limp figure held over his shoulder. Blood trickled through the man's golden hair, and was that the smell of burnt flesh?

Zetsu walked closer and set the man on her bed, smiling. Well, one side of his face smiled while the other half showed nothing. "Madara has requested that you keep an eye on him and make sure his wounds do not become infected. He said if you comply with his wishes, the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko shall remain untouched and delivered to you for disposal."

Then the other half smiled.** "He also left this message; if you wish to have Nagato's corpse remain in one piece and not given to Orochimaru or Sasori then make sure," **the thing paused as he pointed towards the newcomer, **"Minato remains healthy for the next few days."** With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room.

When Konan heard the door lock, she looked over to the newcomer. What Konan found left her intrigued and sickened. The interest stemmed from the fact that she knew this man, but from where exactly?

No matter. Looking at his wounds her queasiness grew as she now understood where the burnt smell had come from. Upon his stomach was a brand shaped in the figure of a five pointed star and… was that writing? If that was the case, she did not recognize the language.

Looking up from his chest, she began to examine his face. The man was handsome; he could almost be called beautiful. With golden hair, and skin to match, she imaged any woman looking upon him would find it hard not to feel drawn to this man's beauty.

But why brand him…? Surely if they wished to use this man then even Madara should understand that such a wound could prove fatal, if not… Wait… was this what Madara intended to do with Nagato's eyes? Place them into this man?

Quickly pushing her anger aside, Konan reminded herself that if she didn't cooperate, Madara would follow through with his threat. So, rising up, she walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash rag. She held it beneath the faucet and doused it with warm water, before setting it aside as she grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brim. Turning the tap off, Konan walked over to the man and gently began to wipe his blood away. Careful around the brand upon his chest, Konan paused when she removed some blood splattered across his shoulder. Was that a tattoo?

Interesting, this man was an ANBU from Konoha. Lowering her hand, Konan continued to carefully clean around the brand on his chest. She lowered the rag into the water, rinsing the blood out and moved the rag back to his face. As she pushed his bangs aside, Konan stopped finding a seal upon his forehead. It was a binding seal and, upon seeing this mark Konan began to wonder if the man was here of his own free will.

Not that it mattered. Even if she did have the power to release him, the man would get no further than the door. Konan shrugged this thought aside as she placed the rag upon his forehead. "I don't know what happened to you, stranger, but if you came here unwillingly, I pray you lose yourself in fever because the future is not looking to favor you at the moment."

* * *

**Akatsuki's Base, 2 Days Later**

_Minato was running from a creature of darkness, its eyes shone with a bloodlust that made even him swallow in fear. But wait was that the sound of crying…? _

_Looking back he felt his body freeze in horror when he saw that Kushina was standing before the mass of darkness. Naruto was held securely in her arms; cooing up at his mother as she smiled down at him. No… Kushina move… please…! _

_But he couldn't speak and she wasn't moving. And it only became worse as Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi and every other person he loved walked up to Kushina and Naruto. Trying desperately to move or do something, Minato felt his horror grow as the darkness briefly paused before swallowing them whole. _

_Screaming at his own helplessness and rage, as the creature destroyed everything he loved; Minato fell to his knees, not even looking up as the creature drew close and began to feed upon him. The last thing he saw was a red haired boy standing in the background, his purple eyes filled with pity… _

Minato screamed as his eyes opened.

"It seems you were having quite the nightmare, Fourth." A voice stated with calmness and a hint of smugness.

Swallowing, Minato looked around, trying to remember what had happened. The only clear thought he could focus on was the fact that he was alive and no longer a resident of the shinigami's stomach. But how was that possible?

"I can see you're still feverish, not surprising really; getting branded can have that effect on people. But never mind that, we're about to perform an operation and although this shouldn't be done in your condition…" Looking towards the speaker Minato felt his anger and fury grow as he recognized the masked ninja that had destroyed his life.

"You… you're the bastard that killed Kushina and nearly destroyed my home!" As he tried to move, Minato realized that his body was frozen and only his head could produce any kind of movement.

"If you look lower, you'll see the seal I set up earlier. I admit I'm no genius with seals, but I know enough and the one you are currently contained in allows only movement from the head-up. And yes, I indirectly killed your wife and nearly eradicated Konoha, though honestly at the time I had no idea you would be able to stop my plans. Anyways here's an incentive to keep your-self alive throughout the procedure; look to the left."

Minato had no reason to trust the man who had destroyed everything he'd loved, but from what little he could see of the seal, he knew there was only one way to escape. A large burst of chakra would disrupt the seal that was holding him, but it would take time and so he needed to play along. Then, if the possibility presented itself, he would either kill the man or escape.

Gathering his chakra, Minato looked over to the side and almost lost his concentration. Standing next to Orochimaru and a woman with blue hair was his old teammate and friend Hizashi. His hands were tied and, along his arms, were seals. Upon closer inspection he could see that the seals were used to block any use of chakra below the neck, but it was not that shocked him; it was the expression upon Hizashi's face, shock that was slowly being replaced by rage.

"How dare you… this imitation that you've created will not be tolerated! I swear, once I am free I will see you dead for dishonouring my friend's memory!" Hizashi shouted as struggled to free himself.

"Ah… but that is where you are mistaken Hyuuga. The man before you is none other than Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, terror and savior during the third Shinobi war and later nominated as the Fourth Hokage, the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history… Hmm, I'm sure I'm missing a few other titles, but you get the point. Anyways look upon him with your Hyuuga eyes and you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

As Hizashi licked his lips and activated the byakugan, Minato continued to gather more chakra, his resolve growing that staying here was not a good idea.

"No… but how?" Hizashi exclaimed his face losing what little colour there was to it, as he deactivated the byakugan, his eyes constantly moving back and forth between him-self and the masked ninja.

"The details are unimportant. Suffice to say I need you to watch with your family's eyes and make sure Minato's chakra connects to his soon-to-be-new eyes. Kakuzu, please begin the procedure." With that the orange masked man stepped back and another stepped forward, his face half-covered and his eyes had a strange glow about them.

Minato stopped his inspection of the man when threads exited his hands and began moving towards his face. Increasing the speed up of collecting his chakra, Minato decided he could no longer afford to use subtlety.

But when he'd gathered enough chakra, Minato felt a two hands clamp down on his own and forcibly push his chakra back into his body. "Nice try, but I cannot have you leaving until everything is complete Minato." The masked ninja... no Madara Uchiha stated calmly.

Minato tried to move, fight, do something, as the threads touched his eyes, but as they dug in, it took all his will just not to scream through the pain of having his eyes ripped out.

After what seemed an eternity, the pain lessened somewhat, and he knew his eyes were gone. Calming his breathing and mind, Minato started to mentally push the pain and panic away, but when something touched his empty eye sockets, he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips.

When something was pushed into his empty sockets, Minato's vision remained blank, until he felt the healing effects of the mystical palm technique and his vision began to focus once more. But, as his vision gained depth, the pain restarted and Minato felt his body begin to burn and change. And, try as he might, he could not hold back the screams that escaped his throat. His thoughts now centered on this new pain that was tearing his body apart.

* * *

Hizashi and Mikoto were Minato's teammates during his genin years, this is what ambriam originally had planned out for the story, and I'm sticking with her on this part. Although no one knows who Minato's teammates were. We can basically gather that both were oc character's, and probably a boy and girl. But nothings written in stone when it comes to Naruto, Kushina being the previous host for the Kyuubi amplifies this fact.

Minato is going seem a bit weak in these first few chapter's, which is as far from the truth as believable, but during the first part of this story he's going to be a bit weakened.

I just got my copy of dragon age 2, and it's a awesome game, I highly recommend it for any rpg fans out there.

Also big thanks are to be given to Imperial Mint and Sarissa Diablo for beta reading my story.

reviews are appreciated, so leave a line, seeya in the next three weeks :)


	3. My Kiri

Here's the next chapter folks, notes are on the bottom :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Kiri**

**Four Hours Later**

Hizashi couldn't help the flinch that travelled up his spine as Minato's latest scream increased dramatically in volume. He knew that the pain Minato was experiencing was beyond terrible.

The eyes the masked ninja had transplanted were literally rewriting his chakra network, changing it in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible. Not only were they increasing his chakra capacity, which had tripled and was still growing, but as time passed, Minato's chakra had visibly changed colours, something that Hizashi thought was impossible, unless the person was a jinchuriki. Minato's chakra went from its normal vibrant blue to a shifting maelstrom of colours- one hue never lasting more than a few seconds; and this, strangely enough, wasn't the worst of it.

It was the brand upon Minato's chest that had him worried. Although the eyes that the masked ninja had transplanted were causing Minato great pain as they rewrote his chakra network, the brand held nothing but a foul chakra that was slowly working its way throughout Minato's network, combining itself with Minato's ever-changing chakra.

And throughout all of this, the masked ninja watched, completely focused on Minato.

Minato let out another pain filled shriek and Hizashi froze. Minato's body, having been released from the seal earlier, arched fully off the table he was on and would have fallen had the masked ninja not caught him. Just as suddenly as the scream started, Minato stopped, his body now falling limply across the table. It was not this action that caused Hizashi's heart to skip a beat though, but the fact that Minato had stopped breathing.

"Hmm… I had wondered if he would survive, Kakuzu take the eyes before…"

Hearing the masked ninja speak, Hizashi felt his shock and pain vanish, realizing just what this monster had done to his teammate and friend. In that moment he didn't care if he couldn't use his chakra; Hizashi swore that he would take vengeance against these monsters for making Minato suffer through that hell only to kill him once again.

However, before he could attempt anything Minato started breathing again, his eyes shifting open as a shadow began forming near the masked ninja's feet. This shadow slowly gained depth and height as a demon began forming in its depths, and after a few seconds this demon slowly rose up behind the masked ninja, while the others in the room were driving back instinctively by fear. The masked ninja did not seem to be troubled in the least; in fact, as the demon closed in on his person, he simply started to chuckle.

* * *

**Moments Earlier, Minato's Mind scape **

He wanted to die, as this pain seemed determined to drive him insane. Every effort he put forth to escape it or find a release amounted to nothing.

Just as suddenly as the pain started it was gone, and Minato found himself separated from it. Strange; how long had he suffered through that pain, and why had it stopped now? What new torment was in store for him or had he finally died? He could clearly remember the last time he'd died, the pain before his death vanished the moment he and half the Kyuubi's soul were sucked into the shinigami's stomach.

"We don't have much time."

Swiftly turning Minato instinctively reached for a weapon to defend, kill or ready himself for anything, as his luck upon meeting others since his awakening had not been the best.

He stopped him-self from taking any offensive action when he found nothing, except a red haired boy standing before him. This boy gave off no visible malicious intent and although he seemed anxious, Minato could see that he meant no harm. Which was convenient for him, as he possessed no weapons or knowledge of where he was at the moment, and this left him at a disadvantage.

"The rinnegan has almost completely merged with you, along with that monster's chakra. Before this happens you must destroy Madara, if not things could get bad…"

The rinnegan…? Said to be the most powerful Doujutsu in the world. And was the very same Doujutsu that was rumoured to have been used by the sage of the six paths to defeat the ten tailed demon, thousands of years ago. And later, the sage used the rinnegan as a guideline; to create ninjutsu.

Wait, Jiraiya had once mentioned that one of his students in the country of Rain was in possession of that particular Doujutsu. This student of his was supposed to be tall and slender, with pale skin and red hair, much like Kushina's. And the boy in front of him fit that description to the letter.

"Yes, I was a student of Jiraiya's. He always spoke very warmly of you Minato, and often wished that we could all meet. As he said; it would be a meeting between true legends."

As the boy blew his bangs out of his face, Minato was greeted with a set of lavender-ringed eyes, which, despite their mysterious nature, showed much concern and fear.

"What did you mean earlier, about the rinnegan being implanted? Unless…" Minato trailed off as his thoughts automatically went back to earlier, when they'd taken his eyes out and replaced them with new ones. It was right after that the intense pain he'd been experiencing for the last few hours had started. Was this what Madara had wanted, to give him the most powerful Doujutsu in the known world?

But… why…?

Surely the man understood that the instant he was able to function properly, Minato would use everything he could to kill him and destroy everything that threatened his home. Madara may be many things, but stupid had never been one of them.

"Madara has taken measures to ensure your loyalty…"

At these last words, the boy's form wavered, becoming fainter, and Minato found himself staring at a mere outline of his former appearance.

"I don't have much time left. Please, use what I'm about to give you to destroy Madara before he can create something even he won't be able to control!"

With that, the boy moved forward, his ghostly hands outstretched. Although Minato had no reason to trust this boy, he knew instinctively this boy only wanted to help. Choosing to trust his instincts, Minato reached out with his hands and gently took the boy's smaller ones.

The moment his hands touched the boy's his mind was engulfed with images of people, techniques, promises and memories. Some of these memories were filled with bitterness, anger and sadness, while others held impressions of friendship, which had brought the boy great joy and happiness throughout his life.

Stepping away, Minato was left speechless as the boy - no Nagato -'s form grew even fainter. The memories Nagato had given him were beyond priceless as they contained a wealth of knowledge regarding the rinnegan, as well as Madara Uchiha.

"I have one more request to make of you; please keep Konan safe and tell her that Yahiko and I will always love and treasure the time we spent together."

A beautiful smile slipped across Nagato's features as he faded away and Minato was left alone. Thinking about all that Nagato had given him, Minato bowed his head in gratitude and immediately felt the world around him disperse as he slowly regained consciousness.

It seemed consciousness also brought back a familiar pain; one Minato would gladly have been rid of. It didn't, seem to be as excruciating as before, however. Now he could confirm that his suspicions and Nagato's words regarding his eyes were true, as everything around him appeared to be different; the colours surrounding him seemed to be more vibrant as they shifted around the room, while creatures that only appeared in legends walked amongst them.

Could this truly be the power of the rinnegan?

As much as he would have liked to enjoy this, the pain and that man's foul presence quickly brought to mind Nagato's words.

Pushing everything else aside, Minato used the knowledge Nagato had given him to call forth one of the unearthly beings that moved around them. This one in particular looked terribly hungry and Minato hoped it would enjoy destroying that madman, Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Konan watched with astonishment as demon a rose up behind the Uchiha founder. Although the creature frightened her for many different reasons, Konan found herself cheering it on. With great anticipation, she hoped that Madara Uchiha would soon be lying in a pool of his own blood.

With this thought whirling through her mind's eye, Konan readied herself for any action that would be needed. She could see that something tremendous was about to occur, perhaps even the ending of the Uchiha who so readily deserved it. One could only hope.

* * *

Orochimaru couldn't contain his wonder as the demon closed in on Madara. It was a thing of beauty and power, and these traits were something he admired and coveted. As Madara's laughter increased in volume, Orochimaru reluctantly drew his attention away from the demon and redirected it towards the Uchiha founder.

Interesting. The Uchiha had faded away, but not before the demon had marked him.

"So it did work? Well isn't that convenient. Ha… haa… my dear Minato you'll never know how happy I am to see you alive and well. But now is not the time to celebrate as you need to learn where your place now stands in this organization."

With that, Madara fazed through another of the demons attacks and reappeared next to Minato, who was slowly trying to get up, even though he looked ready to collapse. But it was not his exhaustion which caused Orochimaru to draw back in shock; lavender ringed eyes stared out from a familiar, handsome face. Shaking away his astonishment and shock, Orochimaru carefully went over Minato's person, looking for any other changes.

Hmm, his face had paled considerably and showed a bit of blood upon his cheeks, which indirectly made Minato look all the more beautiful. His body had a slight tremble running through it, which didn't surprise Orochimaru as this was normal reaction whenever a body was forced to endure too much stress. But the seal on Minato's stomach was new, and unlike anything Orochimaru had ever laid eyes upon… how strange, as the seal almost seemed alive.

However, he pushed all these insignificant details aside and the only two visible changes that were of interest were Minato's new eyes and this strange seal, and both were puzzles for their own reasons. The rinnegan was said to be the most powerful Doujutsu in the world, but why would Madara implant it into Minato? It caused Orochimaru to question whether Madara had lost what little of his sanity that had appeared to remain. And the seal… just what was it?

Hearing a slew of un-recognizable words, Orochimaru looked away from Minato and redirected his attention to Madara, who continued speaking onwards in that strange language even as the demon pulled up, and buried its claws into his back. But this didn't faze the Uchiha and he had made no move to evade or stop it, merely continuing onwards with his current task.

However, after a few seconds had passed Madara stopped speaking and pulled away from the demon. He closed in on Minato, hand swiping at the blood that was still leaking from his wounds. Minato, for his part, struggled to move as the Uchiha struck out and slammed a blood-coated hand into Minato's stomach, right where the seal was.

Ignoring the struggling Hyuuga, Orochimaru was forced to leap back as Minato screamed out and a foul chakra was released into the room. This new chakra left even him feeling uneasy, because there was nothing natural about it or the darkness which saturated it.

Orochimaru turned back to Minato as he fell to the ground and the demon dispersed. The boy's face showed open shock and fear as he stared at Madara.

A second later, Orochimaru could see only the telltale flash of Minato's yellow hair as he used the flying thunder god technique to escape.

"So you think you've escaped? How amusing…" Madara stated calmly before he started to chuckle.

Although Orochimaru did not fully understand what had just happened, he secretly wished he'd intervened as he understood this new situation would make his own plans far more difficult to enact.

* * *

**Training Area Three Konoha **

Minato fell to his knees as he reappeared in Konoha and the earlier pain hit him like ten tons of bricks. His mind tried to piece together what just happened, but he was forced to stop as a new pain and a very insistent call resounded throughout his mind.

"_Where do you think you're going? I didn't give you permission to leave Minato, return immediately…!" _

Ahh… Minato grabbed his head as he felt the command vibrate through his soul, and knew instinctively that he couldn't ignore it. He tried to fight it as it went against his very nature to give up on anything, his hands digging further into his scalp as his body started to convulse.

His eyes automatically sought out Konoha as he desperately wanted to venture into his home and seek refugee against the foul presence that had invaded his mind and soul. At another insistent tug, however, Minato fell flat on his face and started coughing. Blood began to dribble downwards from his chin to the ground.

Seconds passed before he pushed himself up onto unstable feet and then used the after-effects of his flying thunder god seal to send himself back to that awful room. There, he automatically sought out the man he hated above all else, and who had now somehow gained control over him, whether he liked to admit it or not.

Madara had removed his mask and was smiling as he walked forward. He reached up to touch Minato's face, which only made him flinch as he instinctively reached for a weapon, but found himself unable to do anything. And through every one of his actions, the Uchiha smiled as he leaned forward, his ruby gaze never leaving his own as he whispered words, which left Minato shaking.

"My Kiri you now belong to me…"

* * *

**A few moments later, Konoha Training Area Three**

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes, as he stared with dumbfounded shock, at the spot where moments earlier he could have sworn he'd just seen his student, Minato Namikaze. It was impossible, though, and as hard as it was to accept the fact that Minato was dead, Jiraiya understood that wishing for the boy - who had been his son in all but blood- to be alive was hopeless and not a very healthy way to keep thinking.

At this, he shook away the grim and painful mental images and started looking about for any clues as to the kidnappers of his other student, Hizashi. He stopped when his eyes came to rest upon some blood that lay splattered across the ground next to Minato's flying thunder god seal.

Bending down, he pushed a finger into the red substance and brought it closer for further study. The blood was fresh, which meant it couldn't coincide with Hizashi's kidnapping as that occurred two days ago. This reality only had him replaying the vision that assaulted his eyes when he'd entered the clearing.

Pushing this thought aside, Jiraiya pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed what little of the blood he could find into it before stowing the scroll away as he looked about the area for any other clues the ANBU might have missed. Finding nothing further, Jiraiya left for Konoha's lab, interested to see just what this blood could possibly reveal to him.

* * *

Anybodies curious** Kiri** means tool in Japanese. Hence Madara's meaning, My Kiri, my tool...

I put Nagato as a child instead of an adult in Minato's dream scape, simply because I wanted to. The demon which Minato summoned, well I'll probably be having some fun with the rinnegan, so expect a few changes, nothing major though.

Big thanks to my beta's Imperial Mint and SarissaDiablo, both are wonderfully awesome, and one of the bigger reasons I find myself inspired to keep writing even with lack of reviewing.

I'd appreciate reviewing, so send a few words, thanks again, and seeya guys in another three weeks :)


	4. Changes come to Konoha

Notes are on the bottom,... :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Changes come to Konoha**

**Same Time**

Hiashi calmly sat down before his father and the other two main branch members who would be applying the caged bird seal to his forehead. He knew that, with his actions here, the byakugan would remain Konoha's greatest defence, and the excuse Kumogakure was trying to use to start a war would be prevented. Waiting silently, while by all outward appearances he showed himself to be calm and in control, his mind rolled with uneasiness and disquiet.

Not because of his impending death. No, Hiashi had accepted that his current fate was necessary to protect his family and home, and for these reasons alone, Hiashi would gladly have the seal applied and face death a thousand times over. His current concerns were for the welfare of his children as he was leaving both his daughters in the care of his father and Shion. As Hinata's and Hanabi's mother, Amami had only just recently passed away and his own execution approaching, they would now be raised without his or Amami's guidance. This reality worried him.

Hinata had only just recently turned four and was much like her mother gentle with the stubbornness of goat. His youngest child Hanabi hadn't even reached the age of one yet, and whether he liked to admit it or not, his father was growing older.

This was the main reason he'd assumed his responsibilities as clan head far earlier than he'd intended. While Shion well, he truly had no considerate thoughts towards his cousin and stand-in until Hinata reached a mature age. That woman thought nothing of others or believed any of her actions were beyond reproach.

Although Shion would never make any overt actions to harm his children, Hiashi understood the simple fact that things in this clan would not improve under Shion's rule. Thankfully, both his father and the Third Hokage understood this, and were taking the necessary precaution.

Sighing, Hiashi realized these thoughts of his were not helping, and truthfully he'd done all that he could before this last application. He nodded for his father to begin the process of implanting the caged bird seal.

Everything was halted when a hesitant knock sounded at the door. Before his father could move, Hiashi held up a hand to silence him.

"It's open, you may enter," he said, even as his father's expression resolved into a tighter frown at the interruption.

However, as the door opened and his eyes landed upon Neji, Hiashi felt his anger and uncertainty melt away. This boy, although upset, appeared firm, his tiny frame stiff as he bowed politely to those gathered before him. "Lord Hiashi, please I know my father did not run, those men..."

Before Neji could finish, Hiashi held up a hand to silence the boy, then turned his attention to the other three standing in the room.

"Leave us," he stated with finality, giving his father and the others no room to argue or dismiss Neji.

His father looked over to Neji once, his expression unreadable, then turned on his heel and gestured for the others to follow.

When the door was shut behind them, Hiashi redirected his attention to Neji. The boy's stance had not wavered in the least and Hiashi was reminded of his brother. Smiling inwardly he remembered how stubborn they'd both been at that age and the deep friendship they d shared as brothers and friends. None of this had changed until their sixth birthday, when they had been separated into their initial branches.

He had been placed in the main branch to begin his training as the future leader of the Hyuuga clan while Hizashi had been branded with the caged bird seal and then placed into the branch family, to serve as his double and protector. This separation had torn their relationship apart and if not for Minato, they never would have been anything to each other but clan members. When Hizashi was placed upon Jiraiya's team, Minato had pushed and prodded his brother, and it was this prodding eventually lead to them rekindling their old friendship.

Their renewed friendship continued until he'd taken up the position of clan head, and was forced to make decisions that went against everything he and Hizashi swore they wouldn t do. And now it was too late to apologize, as his brother was gone while he would face the consequence of his actions against the Kumogakure ninja.

Pushing these musings aside, Hiashi gestured for Neji to take a seat and wondered how he should phrase his current concerns and hopes. Neji may be a genius, but he was only a child and really, could he leave everything that he and Hizashi had hoped to accomplish on this boy's shoulders?

Seeing the determination and strength stamped in his nephew's eyes, Hiashi reaffirmed his decision to place the future care of the Hyuuga clan with Neji, as he and his daughters were the future of the Hyuuga. And who knows, maybe these three might just accomplish what he and his brother could not.

"Neji, I know your father, would never have run. He was no coward, and I expect you will hold to this truth, and never change your thinking, despite what others may say." Seeing the boy's eager nod he continued. "Things are going to change and I do not believe in these coming years that they will change for the better, but I have a boon to ask of you Neji." At this, Hiashi got up from his chair and kneeled so he was eye level with his nephew. "I ask that you watch out for my daughters. They will need strength such as yours in the days to come, nephew, and I also ask that you not make the same mistakes your father and I made in the past."

Standing up, he walked over to a nearby desk.

"I have two scrolls for you; one was to begiven to you when you were older as it is a letter from father explaining everything that is currently happing. The other letter is all I can give you and my daughters for the future. It contains the hopes your father and I once shared and hoped to accomplish for the Hyuuga clan. I hope Neji that someday you will be able to put aside any bitterness against the main family to help build a better future for all Hyuuga's. It was a dream your father and I wished to accomplish when we were younger and regrettably was something we both forgot over time."

Neji gently took the scrolls from him. He watched as the boy stared at them for a few moments before looking up from the scrolls, his young gaze filled with determination.

"Lord Hiashi I will read both and I promise I shall not fail." Hearing this left Hiashi feeling a calmness he had not felt since his brother's disappearance. He understood that the time ahead would be difficult, but Neji and his daughters would be up to the task. With time and care, everything that was being made wrong at this moment would eventually work itself out.

"Then I will leave the future of the Hyuuga clan in your hands." Nodding towards the door he said, "Neji, please ask the others to return on your way out."

His nephew nodded before tightening his hold upon the scrolls and moving to exit the room. A few moments later his father and the others returned. Sitting down, Hiashi now felt no fear as he looked over to his father and waited for the sealing to commence.

Taking a deep breath, he looked forward, his once chaotic thoughts now stilled as he realized that everything would be fine, "I am ready."

* * *

**Later that Day**

Kushina watched from inside Naruto as Hiashi Hyuuga was escorted outside Konoha's gates. Neither his gaze nor stance wavered as they marched him towards his death.

Pity swelled in her heart, for not only what Hiashi was about to endure, but the simple fact that his two girls would become orphans. And it was all because of that damned village's inflated ego and the fact that they couldn t let shit drop. This new, unjust action only added to her foul mood, which had not disappeared since Minato's presence had faded. Now, with Hiashi being marched off like some sacrificial lamb, Kushina began to wonder what else could possibly go wrong, as little things had been happening since Minato disappeared.

Not that she could see or talk to her husband, but ever since their death she could always feel a hint that he was there with her in Naruto's subconscious, and this little hint always left her feeling comforted. Except now it was gone, and she was alone.

"Kushina Namikaze."

Kushina whipped about, quickly looking around to see if she was imagining things, or had she just heard correctly?As her eyes landed upon a familiar figure, her heart stopped, Minato...?

But, upon closer inspection, Kushina realized that it wasn't Minato as she could see that his hair was longer, and the way he dressed was far different from her pretty boy. Although the face was similar, the eyes looking at her were not the blue she loved, but lavender in color with rings and no irises. These eyes of his were a bit creepy and yet strangely beautiful at the same time. Weird...

Okay, ignoring all the weirdness and his similarities to Minato, it still didn t explain who the heck this not-Minato was or how he'd ended up here. She was only supposed to appear when Naruto decided to merge completely with the Kyuubi's chakra, and Naruto was only four and in no way ready to merge with Kyuubi. So what was not-Minato doing here?

All her thoughts ground to a halt when the man began smiling and Kushina found herself stepping back as it felt like she'd been slapped. All she had to do was replace his creepy beautiful eyes with Minato's baby blues and it wouldn t be this stranger before her, but _her_ Minato. And it hurt, as it forcibly reminded her that Minato was gone.

"Sorry. I intend no harm to either you or Naruto; in fact I have come here to help. Naruto will need it in the future, because things have changed beyond the intended path."

What...?

Intended path, changed, just what the hell did this guy mean?

Why couldn't mysterious people ever just say what they meant instead of speaking in riddles that didn t sound cool, but were annoying as hell?

"The one who extracted the Kyuubi from you has done something which could very well endanger everything-" but Kushina interrupted before the man could finish.

"Wait, you mean that mask wearing freak that nearly destroyed Konoha and...!"

She left off, as that night brought up to many painful memories of a day which had started out as one of the happiest in her life and in the end had turned into some nightmarish hell. She could still feel Minato behind her, his blood dripping as he completed the seal that would seal their fates and leave Naruto an orphan.

"Yes, the Uchiha hasn't completely released the demon, but a few more actions on his part and the demon I stopped a thousand years ago well be released. Before this happens, Naruto must be prepared and for this reason I will give you consciousness around your son and others if you so chose to reveal yourself."

Okay, just what did that mean!

"I cannot give you life, but I intend to use your son's chakra along with your own to reapply the seal, which will than allow your son, along with others of your choosing, to see and hear you."

At this implication, Kushina felt her heart stop, her breath catching. Would her baby really be able to see her? Would she then be a mother, as she always dreamed?

"Yes, you will become a mother, though you will not be able to touch your son as you are only a spirit. But I m doing this because Naruto must be ready, and you above all others can help him understand his abilities better as you were the former Kyuubi jinchuriki and his mother."

By the time he'd finished speaking, Kushina wanted to hug this strange not-Minato guy. Oh hell, not just hug him, but gather him close and squeeze as he was giving her one of her most fervent desires. It had been hell over these last four years to watch her son grow up and yet be unable to do anything as a mother should.

However, there was still one major flaw; Minato wasn't here. But Minato had left a little chakra behind, sure she couldn t feel it any longer, but surely this not-Minato could fix that little problem.

"I am afraid your husband is beyond my reach. This is also one of the reasons I am helping your son, as it will be up to him to save your husband."

With that, not-Minato stepped forward and knelt down, his hand smoothing over the floor. Seconds passed and Naruto s seal made it-self visible beneath them, and then somehow they were standing right in front of Kyuubi s cage.

"You..." Kyuubi said with... fear?

Although Kushina still had a million questions buzzing through her mind, the biggest regarding what not-Minato meant about her-Minato being in danger, all these questions were pushed to the back of her mind when the fur-ball spoke up and it actually sounded frightened. It was new for her as she d seen the Kyuubi gloating, angry, hell even pouting, which the fur-ball would always deny, but frightened was definitely a new one. And truthfully, it was a little weird seeing the most powerful tailed beast that could raise tsunamis and destroy mountains with only one tail, shake like a toddler.

Looking between not-Minato and the shaking fur-ball, Kushina realized these two knew each other. But how, or the more appropriately, when had they met each other before?

"Uhmm... when did you two meet?" Kushina asked politely, as she approached not-Minato, hoping not to distract him too much, as his free hand was quickly going through many hand signs.

"I was the first to greet Kyuubi upon its creation, since I was the one who created it a thousand years ago. Please take my hand." With that, not-Minato stopped making hand signs and reached out, but this last statement left Kushina wary as hell because it carried its own new set of questions and concerns.

"What do you mean you created the fur ball? He's supposed to be a natural calamity, not made up, and why the hell would anyone want to create something like him to begin with!" At the end of her questions, Kushina realized she was shouting, but she didn t particularly care as not-Minato just stated, with about as much calm as someone commenting on the weather, that he'd created the Kyuubi. It didn t help that his similarities to Minato, and his random statement about Minato being in danger only upped her irritation. Right now, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she would have given anything to see her pretty boy.

"Please trust me. I wish that it was possible to explain everything to you, but my time is limited and you have my assurances that the measures I'm about to induce will help."

Seeing the kind smile play across those familiar features made Kushina realize this man was not lying to her. Bravely shrugging aside her worries, Kushina stepped forward and quickly took his hand before she could change her mind. She felt a rush of chakra flow throughout her body, which left her feeling boneless and unstable.

"Take care Kushina Namikaze, I wish you well." Not-Minato stated with complete kindness.

Try as she might, Kushina could not make her body do anything but wiggle. Not-Minato began to fade and she wanted to answer him, ask other questions, like who he was, but more than anything else Kushina just wanted to thank him for giving her this second chance. Seconds later he was gone, and Kushina found herself standing outside of Naruto's body.

A few steps away stood her baby. His face showed confusion as he watched Hiashi marched out of the gates of Konoha, and it was in that second Kushina realized everything which just happened seconds ago was not some whacked out vision, but reality as she could see her son standing before her, and this meant not-Minato was telling the truth.

"Naruto..."

At the sound of her voice, Kushina pushed a hand to her mouth, as Naruto turned in her direction. His stance and body language suggested fear and a willingness to run, but when his eyes came to rest upon her, he stopped, his look now showing confusion.

"Who are you...?"

* * *

Big thanks once again to my two awesome beta's Imperial Mint and SarissaDiablo, everyone lend a hand to these two ladies.

Now the first part of what changes because Hizashi was taken from the village makes itself apparent, Hiashi recieving the caged bird seal and dying as Kumogakure wished, they'll be more changes later. I don't quite know when Neji became so bitter, perhaps it was a gradual process after his father was killed or right after the event, one never knows with Naruto. However for this story's sake, Neji's going to be more easy going much like he was after Naruto kicked his ass, throughout this story.

Kushina is now part of Naruto's life and this well continue onwards throughout the story, hooya... Naruto's got his mom back :)

Kushina well be using the last name of Namikaze. She and Minato were married, and my theory (other than the fact that Kushina wasn't invented until later on in the Naruto verse,) was the reason nobody knew her to be Naruto's mother.

As for who brought Kushina back, well... ahem that is, **The Sage of the Six Paths**. Honestly no one knows what the man looked like, other than his clothing style and spikey long hair. In all probability he looks nothing like Minato, or as I'm going for an older version of Naruto, but for this story his looks match what I'd picture Naruto looking like when finally reaches his tweanty's.

Peace out, and leave a review if your curious about something :0


	5. Mom?

Hey it's me again, notes on the bottom...:)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mom?**

Just who was this pretty lady?

She seemed nice enough and she wasn't giving him that awful, cold stare that most people in the village did. Plus, that red hair of hers was really cool and it made Naruto question why he couldn't have red hair like hers. It looked way cooler than his own boring hair and he couldn't help but think that maybe if he had cool hair like hers, then the villagers would pay more attention to him.

Naruto started thinking about the other villagers and he wondered when she would start acting like them. As first she'd freak out, than clam up, and last but not least, give him that really cold stare that Naruto hated above everything else. So he decided to beat her to it, crossing his small arms as a frown fell across his features, his earlier annoyance and hurt building, as he hated how most of the villagers acted around him. They treated him like he had cooties or something, which wasn't true as Fe made him take a bath every day, even against his many protests.

But as he continued to watch her, Naruto could see that she wasn't going crazy and that cold look hadn't fallen across her pretty features. She was still watching him with warmth and wonder, kind of like the way his few precious people that smiled around him, and never stared at him with anything but warmth. Except she wasn't old man Hokage, Fe, the ramen stand people or one of the cooler ninjas and nice shop owners in the village. These were the only people, as far as Naruto knew were the only ones who were nice to him, as everybody else were a bunch of jerks or morons as Fe would say.

"Naruto"

Hmm, maybe she was stupid or something, because she kept saying his name and nothing else. Before he could think on this anymore, she shook herself once and bent down.

"I know this might be hard to understand, hell even impossible, Naruto, but I'm your mother."

At that word, mother, Naruto froze up as it was the one dream he'd given up hope of ever happening. Fe was the closest he'd ever had to a mother, but she was getting old now and for the most part he had to get by alone, though he helped Fe out some times as she seemed to forget things recently.

Still, what if this pretty lady was telling the truth and she really was his mom?

A big part of him wanted it to be true as he'd always wanted a mom and dad, but the rest of him was afraid because if she was lying, it would hurt a lot more once he found out the truth. He was tired of being hurtas it was just so unfair, and so despite that part of him that wanted her words to be honest, Naruto reacted as the bigger part of him was telling him to.

"Stop lying!" he yelled as he tried to push her away, but was shocked when his hands went right through her and continued onwards. The momentum of his actions sent him tumbling forward.

"Ah," Naruto cried out as his knees scraped across the pavement, which just made the pain of this lady's words worse, and made him really want to know why this pretty lady had to say that she was his mom. Since the wound meant she wasn't there and she was lying or just some imaginary being from his imagination, because nobody wanted to be his mom, as a few villagers would say.

"Naruto I'm so sorry…"

Naruto's body tensed as he heard her voice once again and he slowly turned around, expecting to find nothing. He swallowed when he found her in the exact same place, her face now showing sadness as she watched him. That meant she wasn't one of his imaginary people, but real, so how come he'd fallen through her, was she a ghost or something weirder?

"Naruto, I know this is confusing, but something's changed and, as of now, I'm not exactly alive, but a spirit that can't touch any solid objects. In all other ways though, I'll be your mom." Her smile had returned as she spoke and it made her look all the prettier.

Slowly he took in all the words she just said, words that kindove reminded him of Fe, as she never said anything hurtful or mean. Only honest words filled with love, and a sense of familiarity. His earlier sadness and anger vanishing as he now knew this pretty lady was a ghost, but just maybe she was his mom like she said, as Naruto imagined real moms would speak like Fe did with love, not hate. Wait... at first he hadn't trusted her, because nobody but Fe and the few around the village, old man Hokage, ramen stand people, looked or spoke to him with anything but contempt or hate. Not once did she do this, like his few precious ones that loved him... just like a real mom should. It was then Naruto realized she was telling the truth, and right now Naruto knew he was looking at his mom.

Swallowing around the knot in his throat, Naruto looked this- no his mom over. She really was pretty, and the cool thing was, she looked a lot like he'd hoped his mom would look, which was beyond awesome. Wait, if she was a ghost, did that mean she'd leave for heaven soon, like most ghosts were supposed to?

"If you're a ghost, does that mean you'll be leaving for heaven soon?"

He looked away at this, not wanting to see her nod of agreement that would mean she'd be leaving him.

"No Naruto, I'm here as long as you need me to matter what happens, I'll always be here because you're my baby and I love you, believe it."

At her words, Naruto whipped his head back. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he realized his greatest hope had just come true. His mom was crying too and he could see the tears running down her cheeks, which just made Naruto want to hug her.

At this sudden idea, Naruto jumped up, his heart filled with happiness and joy, and reached forward to hug his mom, but yelled as he ended up falling through her again. His knees were burning, this was so annoying.

"Sorry Naruto." Looking up he found his mom kneeling beside him, her hand rubbing at the back of her head. "We'll just have to get use to the fact that I don't have a real body."

Seeing her nice smile again, Naruto forgot about the scrapes as he felt so happy because he had a mom. She might be a ghost, but she was still his mom.

* * *

**Labs under Hokage Tower**

"What do you mean it's his blood?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief and slight outrage.

The ninja looked up from the microscope, his expression lacking any humour and showing a hint of annoyance. "It's just as I said before Lord Jiraiya, the blood you gave me earlier belongs to the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Except this was impossible; Minato was dead. Hell he'd seen the damn body upon his return to Konoha, and it had been then that the reality of Gerotora's words had hit home. Minato and Kushina had died, and Naruto his godson, was the new jinchuriki.

"There must be some reason why the blood looked fresh. Surely someone's just taken an old blood sample and somehow revitalized it?" Jiraiya asked, desperation lacing his tone.

Jiraiya knew he was grasping at straws, but the alternative to what he perhaps saw in the clearing was impossible.

"No, this blood hasn't been tampered with. In fact it's only a few hours old," the ninja technician stated, his expression showing uncertainty. It left Jiraiya feeling confident that this was a mistake, but just as he was about to voice this, the ninja raised a hand.

"I know it's impossible, Lord Jiraiya, but this blood test does not lie. Believe it or not, this blood matches the blood sample we have on record for Minato Namikaze, which should be impossible."

So this was where the man's uncertainty was coming from, not the test or a possible mistake, but derived from the fact that a sample of fresh blood had been taken from a dead man of four years. Which meant the impossible was no longer an impossibility, as Minato was somehow alive. But how did this happen, and more importantly, where was Minato?

"Keep this under wraps; no one is to be informed of this, am I clear? I'll brief the Third on what you've uncovered!" Jiraiya said as he turned on his heel and exited the lab, his thoughts racing around what this could all possibly mean.

* * *

Sorry about the wait on chapter five. Just got back from my vacation in Ireland, and let me tell you, it was fantastic...!

Big thanks to my betas **Imperial Mint** and **SarissaDiablo**

The land and scenery in Ireland was gorgeous, while the people were friendly, and very helpful. Plus that first day driving on the opposite side of the road for me, well that's an experience one doesn't forget, thankfully no crashes.

This chapter is short but gives coverage on Naruto and Kushina's first meeting, yeah intense. And now Jiraiya is aware that he wasn't imaging things, and Minato's alive, du duu...: O

I only have one grip and I'll be quick about it, the ending of season six for Supernatural really annoyed me. They took Castiel and turned him into a dick... :( I hate it when shows do this to good characters.

Anyways enjoy the chapter, I appreciate all reviews and love hearing each of them, so please drop a line, I'll see you in another three weeks... :)


	6. Know Your Place

First I'm very sorry about the wait on this chapter

* * *

**Chapter Six: Know Your Place**

**One Week Later, Amegakure **

"Try combining the different elements," Madara commanded as Minato finished using all five elemental chakras simultaneously.

Seeing as each elemental chakra came so naturally to Minato's call, Madara found himself questioning the possibility as to whether Minato could combine the different elements together. The ability shouldn't be beyond someone fully capable of controlling the rinnegan after all.

Seconds later, water and earth came together and trees started growing around the room. This process was later repeated similarly as wind and water combined to make ice, and earth and fire were used to create steel. Seeing the Mokuton, Hyoton, and Koton only strengthened Madara's confusion and excitement.

His excitement was furthered as Minato dropped the last two combined elements and brought three different elements together to make crystal.

Hmm… this little test affirmed his suspicions regarding Minato's aptitude in using the rinnegan, as the boy showed skills only the Sage of the Six Paths had been capable of using. His aptitude had first become apparent after he'd healed up in a mere day. It was something that should have taken him a week, and yet a day later Minato was up and about.

After that, he'd started testing the man's control over the rinnegan, having Minato test out various jutsus Nagato enjoyed using. Then he'd upped the ante of each by seeing how far Minato could take them.

After a week of testing Minato, Madara had found his decision to place the rinnegan in Minato had not been wasted as the boy proved that his mastery over the rinnegan went far beyond Nagato's.

This, however, was the main reason for his confusion, as Minato was not an Uzumaki; in fact, the name Namikaze was not a known name in any of the elemental nations. Namikaze had only become a known quantity after the Third Great Shinobi War, and that had been thanks to Minato. So that just left three possibilities for Minato's control over the rinnegan.

Option one consisted of the fact that Minato's family might have changed their name. This occurrence was not so uncommon when someone or some people wished to hide something.

Option two was the possibility that a direct relative of Minato's had married into the Namikaze's, but this relative was from a more prominent clan, such as the Senjus, Uzumakis, or possibly even the Shinseis…

No that was impossible, as the Shinseis had died out during the first great Shinobi war.

There was no way Minato could be an Uchiha, as Minato had never received the sharingan. Plus, giving option two more careful thought, Madara doubted that the boy had any relation to the Senjus or Uzumakis. Still, these were the only clans with any known relation to the Sage of the Six Paths.

However, there was always option three, in which case the boy was a mutation, much like the Sage of the Six Paths himself claimed to be so long ago.

Refocusing on Minato, Madara could see that no emotions were displayed across his face. Minato's new eyes were telling an entirely different tale of how the boy felt, as were his thoughts, when some managed to break through the wall Minato had placed around his mind. None of his thoughts showed any particularly fondness towards Madara, which was to be expected.

Pushing the man's feelings aside, he needed answers, and the first step in discovering whether any of his musings regarding Minato's parentage were correct was to simply start questioning him.

Smiling, he waved Minato to a nearby chair and waited as the man did as told. Watching as Minato seated himself, Madara couldn't help but feel satisfied for what he had achieved here. Not only did he now have a tool with unlimited potential, but to see such a proud man, that in all too many ways reminded him Hashirama, humbled like this, gave Madara a great deal of satisfaction.

"As pleasurable as it is to see that you have full control of the rinnegan and its many capabilities, I'd like to know more about your family."

At his words, the blank expression across Minato's face vanished as rage replaced it. Ah yes… probably mentioning family would remind Minato that he was indirectly responsible for the death of his wife. Well, no need to start off on a wrong foot, and really it was time he reminded the man who was the master in this relationship. Maybe later, it might even save further inconveniences.

"That wasn't a question, but a command Minato. Now tell me what your mother's maiden name was."

Once again the neutral mask was back in place, and, interestingly enough, Minato's eyes showed surprise as well as curiosity.

"My mother's maiden name was Shinsei."

Well this was unexpected, and yet what Madara had secretly believed to be the truth as it explained much, and confirmed all of his suspicions. Truthfully though it annoyed him, as this knowledge would have been useful much earlier, and he wouldn't have even bothered with using Nagato. Minato would have proven to be a far more suitable host for the eyes, not that it mattered really as, inevitably, it'd worked itself out to his satisfaction.

But to think that a member of the Shinsei clan lived was unbelievable. The clan possessed no Kekkei Genkai, and did not possess the Uzumakis long life span and strong chakra; however there was that strange legend surrounding them… What was it…? Ah no matter, but what made this clan stand out above all others was the simple fact that they were known to be direct decedents of the Sage of the Six Paths. And that was the very reason for their elimination during the first great Shinobi war.

Hmm… wait, now that he was thought about this new development, it meant that Minato's son, Naruto was not only related to the Uzumakis, but the Shinseis as well. Which meant Naruto, who was born from two of the strongest blood ties to the Sage of the Six Paths, was slated to die, as extracting the Kyuubi would, in all likelihood, kill the boy. Still the child carried not only the blood of the Uzumakis, but the lost Shinseis as well. Perhaps because of this the boy may actually survive the extraction process, but probably not…

However, all his thoughts regarding Naruto and his origins ground to a halt when an unbidden and particular nasty thought from Minato popped into his sub-conscious. At that, Madara redirected his attention back to his newest tool and found these continuing thoughts of Minato's irritating, as Minato had yet to fully grasp the simple concept that his life was no longer his own to control, but now Madara's to manipulate and order about as he saw fit. Madara also understood that later these thoughts of Minato's could escalate into further problems, which could possibly interfere with his plans.

Zetsu stepped into the room and Madara looked away from Minato, turning his attention to his other subordinate.

"The Hyuuga and Konan remain as you left them lord Uchiha."

Madara nodded at this, expecting nothing else as he'd made sure the seals binding them made escape impossible. His attention quickly returned to Minato, where he saw a brief sign of relief cross the man's face.

For a few seconds, Madara contemplated this bit of emotion as a new plan started forming. Focusing fully on Minato, Madara felt certain that not only would he get rid of the loose ends both the Hyuuga and Konan represented, but it would also have the added benefit of showing Minato just what his new lot in life was. A smile crept across his face as he nodded for Zetsu to step closer.

"Bring me the Hyuuga and Konan, as it seems Minato needs to learn a lesson."

At his words Minato paled, and once again emotions passed over that stoic face, except this time it was not relief, but fear.

* * *

**Dungeons, Akatsuki Base**

Hizashi truly hated waiting, as it left one time to contemplate their mistakes or imagine their possible demise. Neither were subjects he liked to think about for any period of time, especially with everything that had happened over this last week. And before this, when he'd been ready to die for his village and family, Hizashi found he really couldn't think on much else.

The only times he was not concentrating on any of these particular depressing thoughts were the moments when he was engaged in conversation with Konan or going over their escape options.

At first, the notion for escape had come and gone from his head as he'd felt overjoyed at the prospect that Minato was alive. Pushing aside how it had come about, all that truly mattered was the fact that his dear friend was alive.

However, when Hizashi began thinking more clearly, or as Shinobi should, he didn't like how they'd been reunited. And listening to Konan, well… Hizashi began to realize that waiting to make his escape with Minato was not going to happen.

So around his conversations with Konan, Hizashi began looking for a way out of this cage. Later, he started discussing his escape plans with her. She assured him that they had no need to worry about attracting attention since their current jailer, Madara Uchiha, was arrogant enough to believe they'd never find a way out.

For the most part, the Uchiha was correct as this dungeon was impenetrable, but he didn't count on the fact that both his prisoners were students of Jiraiya the toad sage. And because of that, they'd been taught to make the impossible become reality, as Jiraiya never believed in giving up. Which is how, outside of learning bits of Konan's life and the revelation that Madara Uchiha was alive, they formed a plan to escape which could work if executed carefully. They just needed to perform everything correctly, or death would be there only escape.

His first priority was to warn Konoha of Akatsuki and everything else that happened here. Hizashi also understood that Konoha may be the only place where Minato might be freed from whatever it was Madara had placed upon him. He was not so worried about Minato's new eyes, but more concerned about the seal Madara had placed upon him with its unnatural chakra.

However, all his thoughts were pushed aside for later contemplation when he heard a door being opened, and realized Zetsu was coming. The plant-Shinobi's footfalls had become familiar to him over this last week. Strange…

Zetsu's appearances were always consistent and ran on a regular routine, and this was not the regular time for his usual check-up, which meant something had changed. Could Madara possibly be planning on executing them sooner?

Although their escape plan was not quite ready, they could still do it… maybe.

"Lord Madara wishes to see you both; I believe it pertains to your possible departure from our facilities…" At that, the plant Shinobi chucked, the two sides of his face seeming to split as he laughed, making Hizashi realize that things had indeed changed, and whether it was the right time or not, they needed to escape now. "However, I'm not one to be guessing lord Madara's plans for you both, so follow me and lord Madara well explain everything."

Hizashi didn't fight or question the plant-Shinobi, as he understood that escaping meant they needed to reach the throne room, where the secret path that lead to their freedom was located.

Standing, he exited his cell and waited patiently as Konan was released. Looking over to his fellow cellmate for the last week, Hizashi saw her brief nod of understanding and understood she was ready for whatever might occur.

Returning her nod, they both followed after Zetsu. All the while Hizashi kept his eyes and mind focused for an opening, as he didn't expect to leave this next meeting with Madara alive.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Konan stumbled and fell to her knees when Orochimaru pushed her into the throne room. Standing up gingerly, Konan favoured her right leg, as her left leg was beginning to throb with pain, making her question whether she could stand upon it for whatever punishment Madara had planned against them.

At the thought of the man, who was partially responsible for Nagato's death, Konan forced her mind to think of other topics. She wouldn't allow herself to appear weak around that monster.

"I see you two had an accident, such a shame really, as I had good news for you both. You're to be set free, under certain condition."

Konan felt her body tense up with fear, as she'd already accepted the fact that she would never walk away from this place alive. But the reality of death remained the same as it was an unknown state, and no amount of training made one ready for the moment it struck. After a second though, Konan firmly squared her shoulders as she would not waver. First and foremost she was a Shinobi.

Perhaps in the afterlife she would be reunited with Nagato and Yahiko. This thought soothed away any further discomforts.

Hearing the slight groan of pain, Konan looked over to Hizashi. He was now resting in a nearby chair, but the beating he had received from Orochimaru had taken its toll as he looked ready to fall over.

"You both look a little haggard. Here, I'll have Minato heal you both up, and Orochimaru will even bring you out two of his special solider pills. You know; the hearty ones which give you that extra boost of energy,." Madara stated, his voice carrying a degree of false sympathy.

Konan watched silently as Minato stepped away from Madara and approached Hizashi. When Minato stepped closer to Hizashi, she could see the green glow of healing chakra spread along his palms before he pressed them against Hizashi's chest. After a few seconds, Hizashi's skin tone started improving in colour. A minute later, Hizashi was sitting up, and looked even better than he did earlier before they're ill-fated escape attempt.

Strange. Moving her gaze to Madara she found herself questioning his motives. Although sadistic, Madara never wasted any time on people that were beneath him. Usually he just outright killed them. So what was the point of healing them?

Did he plan on torturing them at a later time…?

No, if that had been his motive, Madara would have done it earlier. Wait, Madara's complete focus was on Minato, his sharingan eyes watching everything the blond did. Appraising at first as they studied Minato, but after a few moments she could see sadistic interest growing in those demonic eyes. And that's when it dawned on her; whatever Madara was planning, it was not against her and Hizashi. Sure it would likely kill them, but Konan was under no illusions that this execution was aimed to somehow affect Minato.

Her musing was pushed aside as Minato stepped closer. It felt strange, staring into those familiar eyes and yet to see the unfamiliar face was difficult. Her body instinctively tensed up, before she forced herself to relax. Konan understood Minato was not the enemy here, just merely another unwilling tool to the monster that hid behind pleasant features.

Minato's face briefly showed sympathy and understanding before he moved his hands forward slowly, the green chakra around them making his intentions clear. Nodding her consent, Minato began healing her wounds. Seconds stretched into minutes as her wounds were healed and before long all her pain subsided to nothing.

Wait, he wasn't finished.

Chakra continued to pour into her systems, adding more chakra to her depleted reserves. Why was he…?

She shook this question aside as Minato stepped away, his face once again impassive as he returned to Madara's side.

"Good, now that you're both healed, I'll remove the chakra restraints. And we'll wait for Orochimaru and those solider pills," Madara stated calmly with a hint of arrogance.

Ten minutes after Madara removed the chakra restraints from her and Hizashi's bodies, Orochimaru returned with two pills in hand. Seeing those tiny red pills left Konan uneasy, since this was Orochimaru. Only an idiot would allow themselves to be tested by anything that came out of Orochimaru's lab.

"Ah, I see you're a bit worried Konan, understandable really as Orochimaru's reputation precedes him so highly. However, these pills will only rejuvenate your depleted chakra reserves and give you an energy rush. As you two are being giving a chance to escape, and I wouldn't want it to be unfair, there are conditions you must meet to earn this freedom." At that, Madara turned towards Minato. "And you said I am not without mercy."

Madara then redirected his attention towards them, as he nodded for Orochimaru to hand the pills over. Reluctantly, she took the offered pill and quickly swallowed it before she changed her mind and was forced to. Konan's eyes widened seconds later as a rush of energy entered her chakra reserves, filling her to the brim with energy, and yet did nothing else. No transformations, death, just chakra, but why…?

When Madara coughed, she directed her attention to the Uchiha, and could already guess this boost of energy was not without a price.

"Now that you two are back in the saddle, so to speak, I'll inform you of the conditions regarding your freedom. You two well be given a ten minute head start, in which you must surpass a range of five miles outside this compound. However, after ten minutes has passed, Minato," Madara then gestured towards Minato, "Will hunt you down. If you are beyond the boundary I have named, you'll live, but if you're still inside the five mile radius. He will kill both of you, and that will be the end of…"

"No, I refuse to…!"

At Minato's interruption Madara turned sharply, the look he directed towards Minato held none of its previous sympathy, only cold indifference.

"They are being given a chance, and if successful will be allowed to do as pleased. But if they fail, you will kill them both, slowly. And from this point onwards, you are to never question my orders again. Am I understood Minato?"

Now she understood, and her hands immediately began to tremble at the sadistic plan Madara had just concocted. Of course, as usual, Madara made it look like he was giving hope, the healing and the solider pills, but in the end it was all a ruse.

Seeing that Madara had never once turned his gaze from Minato after reprimanding him, Konan understood that her earlier assumption was correct. They were merely being used as pawns to break Minato to Madara's will and she knew the conditions for their freedom would be impossible to beat.

"Did you understand my orders Minato, or should I give them to you again in greater detail?"

Minato kept his head bowed, as his hands started shaking.

"Yes… Madara I understand"

Madara clapped his hands at that, his grin wide.

"Good. I'm sure you two understand completely as you're both intelligent, and I'd say we start this game. Ops, I mean bid for your freedom now…good luck."

Konan took one more look at the hunched form of Minato and knew she and Hizashi probably weren't going to survive this. But she'd be damned if that meant giving up, as Konan now had a reason to live, and killing the Uchiha was a good enough reason to beat this game of his.

Konan quickly rushed over to Hizashi and grabbed his arm. When a few seconds passed and Hizashi made no move, she pulled at his arm again. This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance held him and he turned his gaze over to Minato, before a second passed and he nodded for her to lead the way.

Konan didn't even stop; her mind was already going over the quickest routes that would lead to freedom. As speed was their only chance to make it out alive, please… Nagato, Yahiko give me strength.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"Just up ahead, those cannons should equal a five mile radius outside the base," Konan said, her voice betraying a hint of tenseness that was steadily growing all along her body.

Hizashi said nothing as he pulled up beside Konan, his own worries growing and leaving him unresponsive.

Their time limit had come and gone. Soon Minato would catch up to annihilate them. Although he and Konan could handle most opponents, Minato did not fall into that category. This was amplified by the fact that Madara somehow controlled him and Minato's new eyes, and the rinnegan was a fairly powerful Doujutsu. For these reasons alone he needed to live through this and return to Konoha for the express purpose of informing the Hokage of everything that happened here. And although this was more than enough reason to succeed, Hizashi was under no illusions about how his death would affect Minato.

Many were under the illusion that Minato killed so easily, either because he secretly enjoyed it or he was nothing more than the tool Konoha had made him into. However, Hizashi was one of the few that knew Minato's attitude towards killing reflected Kushina's greatly. Minato only killed when ordered to do so, or in defence of himself or those under his protection. Hizashi had been dumbfounded when Minato revealed that his initial reason for wanting to become Hokage had only been to impress Kushina Uzumaki.

When a distortion began warping the air a few feet before them, Hizashi left his previous thoughts on the backburner for a later time and focused in on the hole, his surprise building as Minato stepped through it. Strange, Minato's regular method of travel didn't leave a hole that slowly closing behind him, was this perhaps another ability of the rinnegan?

Grabbing Konan, Hizashi pulled to the left and narrowly avoided impact with Minato. While all his instincts may have been screaming that he do nothing against Minato, this was not the time to act as a friend, but a Shinobi of Konoha. With that thought, Hizashi pushed chakra into his palm, and instead of leaving it settled in his hand as he would for the gentle fist, Hizashi sent it flying towards Minato's head.

No expression crossed Minato's face as he sidestepped the attack and started moving in their direction. Seeing that closed off expression made Hizashi's earlier fears rise, as he was reminded of the reason's Minato was feared across the elemental nations during the third great Shinobi war. Hizashi was no longer looking at a friend, but death given human form, and the rinnegan did nothing to help dispel this facade.

It was then Hizashi realized they wouldn't win, even with him and Konan tag-teaming. The end would still be the same; Minato winning, him and Konan dead. Perhaps, though, he could create a distraction and give Konan the time she needed to escape.

"Konan leave, I will…!" Hizashi gasped and nearly vomited, as delicate yet roughened hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him upwards. His byakugan-enhanced vision widened further when he realized Konan was now pulling him upwards. White wings made from chakra-infused paper rested upon her back, supporting and pulling them upwards with their speed steadily growing as they raced towards the cannons.

Hizashi was distinctly reminded of the one and only time he'd ridden the boss toad, Gamabunta. His insides now relived that moment all too well, as they made their way up his throat. He tried to push away his sickness as this wasn't the time or place, however his body was not agreeing, as seconds later he was forced to bring a hand to his mouth to force the bile back.

"Just hang on Hizashi we're almost to the escape point!"

Konan's hands tightened around his shoulders. Hearing Konan's voice, Hizashi mentally forced his body to obey his mind and felt the sickness subside… somewhat. However, his small reprieve vanished the moment he saw Minato vanish and reappear above them.

"Konan look out he's…!" He never got the chance to finish as wind surrounded and engulfed their bodies, tearing at their clothes and skin with brutal force.

"Konan we need too, whaaa…!" Konan had let go of his shoulders, and for one second Hizashi felt his mind and body freeze at the realization that he was now plummeting at great speeds towards the earth. This brain freeze unwound itself when he heard a familiar, pain- filled shriek. Konan… what was happening up there?

One part of his vision focused back on Konan, and Hizashi felt his fear build as wind tore at her body. Bright red blood now flowed freely down her body. Dammit, focus! Hizashi knew he needed to stay focused if he wanted to survive, and be of any use to Konan.

The Heavenly spin, its rotation created from chakra would work as a buffer against his impact upon the earth. Starting the whirl, Hizashi forced his body to move beyond the normal speeds, as he knew the more chakra surrounding him, the less harsh his landing would be.

Seconds, which felt like hours, passed as he rotated, until he impacted heavily with the ground. His breath left in a rush as pain radiated up his side, but he forced aside all his pain, when he heard the faint noises of battle over the roar of the storm surrounding them.

Standing up, he looked up and found Konan gone, butterflies made from paper floating about and attaching themselves to Minato. Each one slowing ignited as they touched down upon Minato, ready to explode on command and cause death. Forcing away the horror-filled image this jutsu brought to mind, he knew playing it safe would not work against Minato; this was a kill or be killed situation and both he and Konan had their own reasons for walking away from this alive.

Wait, something was wrong with Minato's body.

Focusing his clan-gifted eyes on Minato, and Konan's jutsu, Hizashi found the man up there wasn't Minato, it was a clone made from wind.

"Konan wait! That's not…!" However his scream was for nothing as the paper covering the clone exploded, and Konan began reforming seconds later. "Konan, look out you didn't destroy him, it was only a clone!"

Konan turned her fully reformed body towards him, but froze when something invisible wrapped itself around her. Chakra had surrounded and confined Konan, invisible to any eye but his own. Not far from Konan, another clone made from lightening started forming before her.

Oh god, the lightening was now snaking up Konan's body, frying her and destroying any barrier she tried to put up.

But before he could see what happened next, Hizashi glanced to the side, just as the earth started rumbling, and then jumped away as the ground shot up under his feet, spikes impaling the area he had occupied moments earlier.

Hearing a scream drift downwards, Hizashi wanted to look up and see what happened to Konan, but was forced to keep moving as more spikes came at him. An earth clone began to form a few feet away, and Hizashi felt his earlier fear restart and build. Minato had only been able to control wind chakra, and now he was using elements that were beyond his capabilities. Just how much power had these eyes given Minato?

His thoughts were jerked from his panic when Konan landed upon the ground, her body covered in blood and bruises. Despite that, she was still conscious, if only barely. The sight forced Hizashi to push away any lingering panic.

Pushing chakra into his hands, Hizashi destroyed any spikes that neared his body, then started running for Konan, and barely dodged a pole made of wood. Ignoring the fact that Minato could not only control all elements but could combine elements as well, he flew through the correct hand signs and sent forth the water release: violent wave. It smashed apart any spikes of earth and crushed the wood, then continued onwards destroying everything surrounding him leaving him a free path to Konan.

Using Minato's old style of fighting, flash fist, he pushed chakra into his muscles to increase his speed. Knocking aside any incoming attacks with his own chakra, he ran over to where Konan was struggling to sit up, her eyes widening as she looked past him.

"Move Hizashi…!"

Paper flowed outwards from her outstretched hand and began reforming itself into tiny projectiles, which sharpened and twisted until a hundred shuriken were moving past him, heading directly for Minato, who had warped behind them. Except they never reached Minato, as more of that mysterious chakra rose up around Minato and dissolved each piece of paper that touched it. The paper crumpled up, and fell to the ground, like so much confetti.

Placing himself between Konan and Minato, Hizashi could see that this was no clone, as the other three were. Looking at the real deal, Hizashi could see just how changed Minato was. His chakra was beyond the norm, equal perhaps to that of a jinchuriki, which meant his earlier assumptions regarding their chance of escaping alive were correct; they wouldn't survive this.

No, his life would not end like this. Gritting his teeth, Hizashi moved his body into the gentle fist stance. It was now or nothing; he had to live. Konoha needed to be warned, and he couldn't let himself be killed by Minato. That would tear his friend apart like nothing else would.

"Hizashi you must leave, please…" Konan spurted out, but the chakra surrounding Minato moved faster than he could strike and grabbed him before it sent him flying. His vision blurred for a few seconds, before he shook away his confusion and looked up from the ground, only to find that same chakra crushing Konan into the ground, pushing down on her until the ground cracked under the pressure and blood came up from her mouth and nose, before she fell unconscious. No…

Using his own chakra, Hizashi cut away the offending chakra that held him, but found more replacing any he destroyed. While Minato was moving away from Konan, a sword made from nothing but chakra solidified in his hand as he moved closer. Hizashi was about to create a shadow clone for distraction, but felt his horror grow as creatures materialized along his body. They were completely unnatural and horrifying, and worst of it seemed to be their ability to feed upon chakra, as his chakra was slowly fading.

He wanted to struggle, fight but it was useless, these creatures and the chakra holding him down were slowly, but surely, killing him.

When Minato stopped before him, Hizashi forced himself to focus past his pain and exhaustion, and focus on his friend. Minato's hands trembled and his face looked deathly pale.

"Hizashi, I…"

Minato bit his lip and the hand which held the chakra blade increased in trembling, as it seemed Minato was fighting a losing battle. In that second, Hizashi realized he had lost, he knew it earlier, but there was some part of him that refused to quit. Refused to give up for fear of what could happen to Konoha if he failed, but that didn't matter anymore. He'd failed, and seeing the sword stop before his heart drove home this simple fact like no other. Not that it mattered, even as the creatures released his body, Hizashi understood if Minato didn't kill him now, he would soon die from chakra exhaustion. However, he could still talk to Minato, and push him to do what needed to be done.

"Minato please don't blame yourself my friend, I was proud to call you comrade and friend. Just promise me that you'll find away to stop that bastard, I know if anyone could do it, you well." His smile never dimmed as he let his words and expression show the truth of his feelings, and belief that Minato would find a way around this curse that bound him. He was stubborn about stuff like that, and knowing Minato would find some way to kill Madara, left Hizashi settled, and excepting of his impending death.

The sword rose upwards, its point aimed for his heart, as it started downwards. Hizashi took a deep breath, and said a prayer to any gods that might listen to his final wishes as he prayed for his son and all his other loved ones.

"Stop, that's enough Minato," a voice said from the side, its tone steady and calm.

The sword stopped a hairsbreadth from his heart, with what little energy he possessed. Hizashi looked to the side and found Madara appearing in a swirl of energy. However, as he tried to focus on the Uchiha and Minato, they became fainter, their visages slowly losing depth and focus as his own eyes started to sag shut. The chakra which held him up fell away, allowing him to topple over.

"Now do you understand your place Minato? I expect you to remember this next time so we do not have to repeat this lesson again. Now go ahead and heal those two just enough that they'll live, no more than that. After that, return them to their cells, and we'll continue onwards with your aptitudes in regard to the rinnegan."

With that, Madara vanished in a swirl of chakra, and Hizashi wanted to remain awake tell Minato to finish it, as he refused to be used for leverage. But his eyes wouldn't remain open and moments later, chakra exhaustion took its toll, as he fell away into a land of darkness.

* * *

Again sorry about the wait, but since this chapter took so long the next update will be on the 15th of July.

Again thanks to my beta's **Imperial Mint** and **SarissaDiablo**

Any questions, comments please send a review as I always appreciate reading them... :)


	7. Hello Old Man, it's been awhile…

**Chapter Seven: Hello Old Man, it's been awhile…**

**Same time, Konoha**

"Mom shadow clones are so awesome…! Can you teach me some other jutsu, please, oh please?" With his plea voiced out rather loudly, Naruto directed what Kushina called _the look_ her way. In that instant, Kushina was visibly reminded of all the times she used this same stare on Minato, and while using this stare all she'd been able to get away with. Murder and mayhem not having been far off that list. All she had to do was look at Minato with _the look_, and he'd melt like butter every time - fixing Minato's favorite food later never hurt either.

However she was not Minato, and unlike her idiot but adorable husband, she wouldn't fold so easily for one look. Even if she was quite proud Naruto could pull it off so effortlessly, and only at the age of four. Ah, it seemed her baby was a natural.

"No, for now that's it. Do you remember why I taught you how to use shadow clones?" At her words Naruto's face scrunched up in thought.

But seconds later this passed, when a wide grin spread across his face, and he pumped his fist into the air. "To learn new things, and help Fe out, believe it!" After Naruto's fist came down he ran into the kitchen and came back seconds later with a small kitchen knife. Seeing the sharp object in Naruto's hand gave Kushina a bad feeling, and before she could voice this feeling, Naruto shoved the knife into his stomach. For seconds her insides felt like they were about to come out, much like that time she informed Naruto of his status as jinchuriki. That incident had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

But this little stunt shook her control, and the only thing that kept her from flipping out was the fact that smoke appeared where her son once stood. Which meant he'd just used a shadow clone - oh the little brat was going to be scrubbing pots, or anything she could find for the next few weeks! Dammit, why was Naruto blessed with her and Minato's bad tendencies and none of the good ones? This was something she could see herself doing…which said a lot about her prankster side. And when Naruto walked back in with a self satisfied smirk that only left her picturing Minato - as he'd pulled that same look off whenever he learned something new - Kushina began counting down from the number ten to one.

She needed to be calm when she told her son that he was to never freak her out like that again, or he'd be scrubbing pots for the rest of his life. "Naruto…!" Okay maybe she still needed to count down a few numbers, possibly counting up to a hundred might do the trick. But it seemed her mouth was not following the same wavelength as her thoughts, as she only continued shouting. "Don't you ever do that again, am I understood young man!" Well could anyone really blame a mother for getting a little pissed, when their son just stabbed himself with a knife?

Except Naruto's face paled and he stepped back as fear and anxiousness showed in his eyes. Kushina's anger vanished, as the term _heel_ could be applied to her density. God, she understood her son had suffered through hell because of the Kyuubi. Over this last week it taken a lot of time and effort for them to bond as a mother and son should. Especial after she informed him of his jinchuriki status, she had to assure Naruto that she loved him no matter what. Thankfully her son believed the truth of her words.

The fact that she needed to do this to begin with irritated the hell out of her, and it made her anger at the village of Konoha all the greater. This was a slap in the face for the sacrifice Minato and she, along with many others, committed for this village.

Clearing away any residual anger, she let a smile settle across her features. "Honey I'm not mad at you, but… well when you do something like that…" Her voice trailed off as the image of the death god stealing Minato's soul played through her memory. It hurt to even remember that day, and that moment in particular. And she was visibly reminded that Naruto would likely be following her and Minato down the same path of career choices. Which meant things like the earlier event would be happening more often. The stranger's words which reunited her and Naruto echoed loudly through her mind, and reminded her of this fact. "It just scared me baby, so next time when you decide to pull something similar in the future, I expect a warning."

At the end of her words Naruto's eyes had lost the fear, and a bright smile had returned to his features. "Sorry mom." Naruto paused as he started to rub a hand at the back of his head. "You know maybe I should start using the shadow clones to help Fe around the house, and then you could then teach me another cool jutsu. So I could learn and help at the same time, neat idea huh, believe it!"

This was another thing Naruto had recently picked up from her bad habits, always ending her sentences with believe it. As he caught the habit rubbing the back of his head like Minato did when he felt embarrassed or foolish. Of course Kushina found both actions utterly adorable.

"Yes, I believe helping Fe out would be a good idea, so why don't you get to work and I'll…"

Kushina stopped speaking when she saw a shadow pass by the window. Holding up a hand to stall any of Naruto's questions, Kushina stood up and went over to the window. Her trained eye taking in everything that was happening outside, looking for any irregular movements. Only stopping when she found an ANBU under a nearby awning, his form unmoving, and invisible to any that didn't know how to look. But she hadn't been made a Jonin of Konohagakure village for nothing. Hmm, she should have figured multiple Naruto's would set off some alarms, and really she had yet to recognize any of Naruto's ANBU.

Perhaps it was time she talked to the old man. After all, not-Minato said that much had changed and not for the better. Despite the fact that she wished things could remain as they had over this last week, she couldn't keep pretending that her baby didn't have a destiny that was going to put him in danger. Kushina knew this would happen, his birth night and the recent events had assured this reality. Yep, time to face the music and speak to the old man.

"Naruto I think we should pay a visit to the Hokage, it's about time he learned about me." Naruto tilted his head questioningly, but after a second shook it and smiled.

"Sure that would be great, and maybe we can even go out for some ramen, and then I could introduce you to ramen stand guy and his daughter. As their pretty cool and I'm pretty sure they'd think your beyond awesome too, mom."

Yes Kushina agreed with Naruto's assessment regarding Tenchi and his daughter. Remembering with much warmth, how Tenchi and his wife always had an extra bowl of ramen for a lonely little girl, who had no friends. This only changing after the Kumogakure ninja's kidnapped her and Minato rescued her, after which they became best friends. "Uhmm… well tell them later, first though we need to speak to the old man. Come on, we'll finish up around here later."

Kushina replied as she waved in the general direction of Naruto's apartment. Naruto nodded as he turned away and ran up ahead of her, smiling. His grin was bright as he skipped ahead and opened the door. "You know mom, I think everyone would be jealous of me if the realized how pretty my mom was." Naruto's eyes twinkled with mirth as said this last part. At which Kushina couldn't stop her own laugh realizing what a snake charmer her son already was and he wasn't even five yet. Um-hmm Naruto may have gotten most of her bad habits, but it seemed he at least got some of the best ones as well. Since Minato was about as charming as a block of wood, there'd been many times she realized their relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere if it'd been up to him.

"Naruto have I ever said what a charmer you are? Just remember honey, if you ever bring a pregnant girl home, bad things well happen." Although she said this with a big smile, Naruto just frowned in confusion as he shrugged once and started for the Hokage tower.

As they walked along, Naruto started ignoring her as she'd instructed him to do. She began pondering, how she should address the Hokage? There were many things that needed to said between the two of them, although Kushina never blamed the old man for the villagers treatment of Naruto. She was aware of the steps he'd taken to ensure Naruto had somewhat of a normal childhood, while severely punishing anyone who broke the rules surrounding Naruto. Kushina honestly felt a bit relieved at the prospect of telling the old man everything.

He'd always been sympathetic and supportive of her thoughts and feelings, even when she tended to yell them out instead of talking about it. Really, besides Fe, no one else was closer to her son. But as the Hokage tower came into view, Kushina pulled her thoughts back to the moment at hand. As this was no time to be wool gathering, there was a lot that needed to be said, and she'd need to keep her full wits about her, especially when dealing with the old man.

Looking over to Naruto, she found him smiling as he walked into the Hokage tower. Constantly ignoring the glowers and stares directed at him, while he waved to the few who smiled down to him. Yep, there was a lot that needed to be said.

* * *

Sarutobi's satisfaction grew as the last stack of papers for the day was finished.

However, this small pleasure was abruptly halted, when his assistant Tamaki entered with a new stack bigger than the last. Which only meant more paperwork, and no relaxing, something he'd been unable to do since the month started. His assistant wisely exited the room, when Sarutobi's redirected his glare away from the new paperwork and towards him. When the door clicked shut Sarutobi forced himself to look back at the infernal paperwork, which had consumed most of his career and time. This left him silently cursing it and his general lack of successor. Dammit he should be spending time with his family and other things, not spending every waking moment stuffed in this office. Looking over complaints from half assed idiots that didn't know how to do anything without someone holding their hand.

But when his gaze fell upon the portraits of Konoha's Hokage's, Sarutobi felt all his bitterness melt away in a matter of seconds. By god he hated the politics this position forced him to dance to, and yet seeing the faces of his mentors, Tobirama and Hashirama, Sarutobi knew well enough that he wouldn't have done anything different with his life or career. Besides, it wasn't their faces which made him feel like an utter failure. But the one after his portrait, Minato's.

Seeing his successor and predecessor was a constant reminder of how unfair life and this world could be. Minato and Kushina… neither had lead easy lives. What with Minato's family being killed while he was nothing more than young child, and Kushina being forced to become a jinchuriki. And yet despite these tragedies which plagued their earlier lives, both went on to become promising ninja's, and honorable people. He'd been pleased to see the two married, as he always suspected they'd find happiness together, much like him and his wife Biwako. And when Minato assumed the title of Hokage, Sarutobi felt a weight leave his shoulders, as he knew Konoha would be safe under Minato's watch.

Then Kushina announced she was pregnant. At first he was excited for the up and coming parents, if not a little fearful. However, Biwako assured him that there was no reason to worry, Kushina was a strong woman. And she had faith that Kushina wouldn't allow something like the Kyuubi to interfere in the process of her becoming a mother. Honestly when he thought on it, Sarutobi agreed with his wife - Kushina was a strong woman, and with Minato there he believed everything would work itself out.

Unfortunately his beliefs were premature, since the night Naruto was born turned into a nightmare for all. He lost his wife, Kushina and Minato sacrificed their lives to save the village and protect their son, while Naruto became the new jinchuriki. And the worst part of this incident was the circumstances surrounding Kyuubi's release. For all intents and purposes it looked as if the Kyuubi managed to break free while Kushina was giving birth. Except that was only if one didn't look further than the surface, and underneath the surface Sarutobi found this went beyond just the Kyuubi managing to overpower Kushina's will. What Jiraiya, along with some of Konoha's finest investigative specialist uncovered, was the fact that the Kyuubi's release was no accident, it was premeditated. Perhaps by more than just an outside source, the Uchiha's…

No. Sarutobi scrubbed this thought before it grow into a bigger headache for him, as he already had enough problems, and didn't need to add more fuel to that fire. Besides with everything that happened in regards to the Hyuuga's, and Minato... Well it didn't take a genius to guess that Konoha was headed for some dark times. Sadly enough Sarutobi suspected Naruto would be smack dab in the center of this coming storm.

A child that should have been treated like a prince was now looked at with fear and hatred. Watching the treatment Naruto received around the village made Sarutobi feel like the old man he was. Unfortunately, without becoming a dictator there was only so much he could do for Naruto. The fact that he had to do anything in regards to Naruto's situation, made Sarutobi feel bitter towards the village of his birth; and this was something he'd never experienced before.

Trying to rub away his headache, Sarutobi pushed the paperwork aside and opened his desks middle compartment. Inside was all the work done up on the blood Jiraiya had found, Minato's blood. Yes indeed, Konoha was headed for some dark times. Hiashi being killed off, while the Hyuuga clan now rested in the hands of a woman that was already causing problems, and let's not forget there was the off chance that Minato was alive. In what capacity made Sarutobi shudder. He was not a fool, and if Minato had been brought back to life it was probably not for a good purpose. Hopefully Jiraiya would find some concrete evidence as to what happened, and who was behind Minato's possible resurrection.

But when a loud voice made itself known down the hall, Sarutobi left all his burdens on the backburner for the time being. Hearing Naruto's yell strangely enough made Sarutobi feel a bit eased. The boy truly had the best of his parent's traits, a stubbornness to never give up, and a heart that went out to anyone, even those that didn't deserve it. Leaning back Sarutobi made a promise to Naruto that he'd do all in his power to see that he was given all he needed to face whatever may come. Right now however, it seemed a wise time to take a ramen break with Naruto. After all, ramen may give him the pep he needed to get all this paperwork finished before he headed home tonight. Looking down at the paper regarding Minato's blood, Sarutobi replaced it and closed the middle drawer, as his office door crashed open. Naruto burst in behind the door, his grin wide as he ran in.

"Hey old man how's it going?" Naruto shouted as he stopped before his desk, Tamaki not far behind, his eyes showing apology and a resignation that came when he tried stopping Naruto. Nodding for his assistant to leave them alone, he turned back to Naruto, and was once again reminded of how much Naruto took after Kushina. Yes Naruto may be Minato's clone in looks, but personality wise he was a match for his mother. Even the entrances into his office were a great deal like his mothers had been so long ago, when Kushina was younger and had no patience for formalities.

"It's going well enough Naruto, but I was thinking of taking a break, how about we get some ramen?" He replied as he stood up and popped his back. Only stopping when he noticed that Naruto wasn't reacting with his usually enthusiasm, but was instead looking off to the side. His head cocked, as he seemed to be listening to something. Strange, but before he could ponder Naruto's unusually behavior any further, he looked back up, his smile bright.

"That sounds great old man, but first I'd like you to meet my mom, Kushina Namikaze!"

Wait… did he just hear that last bit correctly? Or perhaps he was starting to lose what sense he still possessed. Before he could question Naruto further on this, a woman that should be dead appeared before his eyes. The long, dark red hair and pretty face were the same; even the dress matched the one she wore that fateful night. Except this vision was impossible. Looking back to Naruto he could see that the boy was not questioning this thing whatsoever. And it was this realization that eroded his shock, and forced his anger to surge to the point that even Naruto could feel it. The boy stepped back, and this thing swallowed in fear, which only pleased him. There were many things Sarutobi would tolerate, sometimes even things he shouldn't, but the fact that it took on Kushina's appearance angered him beyond belief. Kushina had been a hero, and now something was parading about with her face, while also carousing about with Naruto. The fact that this new element just happened to appear so close to the time when Jiraiya spotted what may have been Minato, was not lost on Sarutobi for its possible significance. Which meant there could be another threat standing before him, and too close to Naruto.

"You'd better have a good explanation for impersonating one of Konoha's hero's, or I promise that you won't be leaving this office alive?" His words and expression reflected his mood and intentions. Because by god, if this thing proved itself to be another threat to Naruto or Konoha, Sarutobi would gladly demonstrate the reasons he was once called the God of Shinobi.

* * *

Very rarely had Kushina found herself terrified. In fact there were only a few circumstances she could name off. One being the time she found out she was to be taken to Konoha to become the jinchuriki. The second instant happening when Minato returned from a mission near death. Not knowing if he'd make it terrified her like nothing else. However, seeing Sarutobi doing the impersonation of wrath given human form, well Kushina would not have blamed her son if he wet himself. As only her training and a quick reminder that she wasn't solid stopped her from running out of the room. Although she was pretty sure Sarutobi couldn't harm her… at least fifty percent… okay maybe thirty. That didn't mean seeing him like this didn't scare the piss out of her.

Perhaps she should have tried doing this differently. Uhg… it was a reminder of how often Minato would listen to her plans and then make suggestions, which always made any of her plans run more smoothly.

Still this wasn't about her, and really Kushina knew having the old man's support would only benefit Naruto in the long run. Standing tall she pushed ever bit confidence she could into her voice. "I am Kushina Namikaze formally Uzumaki, raised for eight years in Whirlpool, then brought here to serve as the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. This happened when Mito Senju grew too old to function as the Kyuubi's jailer. And if you give me a chance I promise to give an explanation regarding how this all came about."

Sarutobi revealed nothing, his icy expression never losing any of its fearsomeness as he spoke. "You will have a moment to explain yourself, before-"

"Wait old man why are you acting so scary, this is my mom-" Naruto interrupted his voice coming out a bit squeaky, but Kushina held a hand up, silencing Naruto before he could continue.

"It's okay Naruto, in fact I'm happy to see the Hokage's not taking this lightly." Kushina empathized Sarutobi's title as she understood this wasn't the time for joking.

"First Sarutobi you must understand how Minato set up Naruto's seal. And before you ask, I explained everything to Naruto including who his father was, and how like myself he is carrying the Kyuubi inside his body." When Naruto's small frame tensed up slightly, Kushina moved her hand to Naruto's, and although her son couldn't feel the action. She knew he appreciated the gesture none the less as he drew closer to her, his expression and body more relaxed. Turning back to Sarutobi she continued. "When Minato sealed half the Kyuubi's chakra inside Naruto, he also sealed my remaining chakra and a bit of his own. This chakra of Minato's would allow Naruto to interact with him, when the need was necessary, and Naruto would only encounter my own chakra when he was ready to fully merge with the Kyuubi. However last week something happened…" Kushina paused, when Sarutobi's features lost the blank look, and uneasiness mapped itself across those wrinkled features. "A man appeared in Naruto's sub-consciousness, his features were incredibly similar to Minato, except for the eyes. His entire iris was purple and lined out with rings. His reasoning's for granting me consciousness around Naruto, was because destiny had been altered from its natural course. While some ancient evil had been awakened, whatever he meant by that." At this last part Kushina rolled her eyes in irritation, as she still found the entire conversation confusing and she'd had a week to puzzle over the meaning of his words. "He also tasked me with preparing Naruto for this oncoming evil." Sarutobi's blank expression had completely vanished, as he now appeared to be in thought, taking this as a good sign she continued. "I know I should have come to see you earlier, but well…" At this she stopped and directed a smile towards to Naruto. "Naruto and I needed sometime to ourselves, and I needed to explain the truth to Naruto of what he was, and why Minato did what he did."

As she finished Sarutobi nodded, his expression no longer showing any coldness or distrust, just weariness. Kushina found herself a bit puzzled by Sarutobi's expression. Call it a feeling, which is what she went by pretty much all the time. She'd bet a month's worth of ramen this weariness wasn't in regards to the fact that he should be retired or even dealing with this new problem, and more in connection of the fact that her words were now adding themselves on to something else, something she imagined was worse.

Sarutobi abruptly turned towards the window, his shoulders matching the tenseness of his expression. "I believe you," Sarutobi replied, his words brief and to the point as he turned back towards them.

"Naruto, I am sorry I never told you anything about your parents. This was partly for your protection, as your father had many enemies, and I had to weigh his name against what the repercussion would be if I named you as one of the Uzumaki's." At this Sarutobi sat down in his chair. "I'd hoped to inform you about the Kyuubi, and your parents at a later date when you were older, as this burden is something no individual should bear, much less you. I hoped to give you as much freedom as I possibly could for as long as possible." Sarutobi paused once more, his expression briefly showing disgust, before he looked back to Naruto, his features gentle. "Most villagers treat you less than cordial because of the Kyuubi, and I do not excuse their actions or attitude. However, I want you to understand beyond any doubt that like your mother and Mito Senju, you are a hero, who protects not only this village, but the world from the creature sealed inside you. And no matter what others may think, I know your father understood this, and believed in you." Sarutobi leaned back, his expression becoming thoughtful. "There is much more that needs to be explained to the both of you, however I'll need some time." At this Sarutobi looked right at her. "Kushina, I'll assume that in this corporal form, you're still free to roam about?"

She nodded at his question.

"Then I'd like you to come by my office later tonight, alone."

"Hey why…!" Naruto interrupted and although she was curious as to what Sarutobi wanted to discuss with her alone. Kushina realized he wouldn't ask this unless it was important. So she raised a hand to silence her son.

"Alright I'll be by later tonight." Then focused her attention on Naruto, "after you've gone to bed." At this, Naruto's face puffed up and he crossed his arms in irritation. Looking back to Sarutobi, she could see that he was smiling with amusement as he watched Naruto. It was in this second Kushina appreciated everything he did for Naruto and loved how the old man never treated Naruto any different. In fact Sarutobi treated Naruto with the same love he gave to his own newborn grandson.

"Here Naruto, enjoy some ramen, my treat." Sarutobi said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a few bills. This had Naruto's irritation vanishing within seconds, as happiness suffused his features, and he grabbed the bills. Before he told Sarutobi how great he was and thanked him all in one breath before running out the door. Naruto's excited shouts now resounded throughout the Hokage's towers walls as he ran. It was also in that second that Kushina was visibly reminded of herself, as she could remember quite clearly a similar reaction on her part years ago when she was a child. Looking away from the door her son just exited, she turned back and could see that Sarutobi's smile had vanished. His eyes now showing a mixture of weariness and sorrow.

"Naruto truly deserves this apology, and I intend to give it to him when he is older. But I owe both you and Minato one as well. You gave your lives for this village; of this I have little doubt. And few have appreciated what sacrifices you committed by honoring Naruto as he should be." At this he leaned forward. "I know my words do little justice for everything that's happened, but I am sorry. Give me some time and I promise to explain what has recently transpired, as I believe your new status and these recent events are not mere coincidence, but perhaps something more. I'd also like you to explain everything in regards as to what happened the night Naruto was born, as it may coincide with these recent events." He stood up then, his expression neutral. "For now enjoy the afternoon with Naruto, and I'll see you later tonight."

Kushina watched Sarutobi for a moment, worry and other less tolerable emotions crossing her mind, before she looked up to Minato's portrait. Signing, she turned back to Sarutobi and nodded goodbye, quickly following after Naruto. Her own happiness and reassurance that Sarutobi accepted her and was willing to help, was tempered by the knowledge that whatever Sarutobi had to say was probably going be nothing good, and would only make things a lot worse.

* * *

**5 Hours later**

It was hard to keep an impersonal face throughout Kushina's explanation, regarding Kyuubi's release and a further in-depth look concerning her resurgence. Sarutobi's face almost cracked when she explained Biwako's death, as it brought back an old familiar pain. But he only allowed himself think on this for a bit, before he reached into his desk and pulled out Minato's blood work.

While Kushina studied the paperwork, he began pondering who could actually have the power to control the Kyuubi. There'd only been one man in Konoha's history, and he'd died at the hands of his mentor Hashirama Senju. When Kushina looked up, Sarutobi paused his thoughts as he could see panic and fear shinning in her eyes clear depths.

"But how is this… possible!" Kushina's voice came out slightly panicked, as her eyes and voice begged for answers regarding Minato's blood work, in which Sarutobi had none to give. Seeing Kushina like this only left Sarutobi regretful that she needed to learn about this, and was now like himself questioning what it could mean. As Minato's status remained unknown, and the possibilities this lead to were numerous, and until Jiraiya or the teams he sent out for answers returned, he could only keep guessing. However, from what Kushina had explained to him in regards to the Kyuubi's release and then her sudden reappearance, Sarutobi knew the events he suspected earlier were just as bad as he'd feared, and now with the possible involvement of the Uchiha's. Something he suspected, and had been making light inquiries into, demanded he now actually listen to Danzo about starting full investigations against the clan. As it may be nothing more than a rogue ninja, but Sarutobi always found it odd how none of the Uchiha clan had been present when the Kyuubi attacked the village. He pushed all suspicions against the Uchiha clan aside, as that would have to be dealt with later. For now he needed to figure out what Minato's resurrection was intended for, and if it was a threat aimed against Konoha. Because Sarutobi understood just how dangerous Minato was, and if the boy was being used as a weapon, well even he may not be able to stop him.

"Kushina I know this isn't easy to accept-" Shaking the paper and then nodding in her direction he continued. "But this and your subsequent return are not a coincidence; for all intents and purposes Minato is alive. And likely will be used for some foul purpose that we can only guess at. However, the man that helped you has at least giving us a warning and provided us with the means in how this can all be fixed."

At this last part Kushina's gaze sharpened. "You mean Naruto don't you?"

Sarutobi set the paper down as he contemplated just what he was about to lay at Naruto's feet. Naruto was a child, which meant he should be enjoying his youth and innocence, yet Naruto never did have a normal childhood. The circumstances surrounding his birth, and most of the villager's attitude made this impossible for the boy. Now because of these new events Sarutobi understood that Naruto would have to face his destiny sooner rather than later, liked he'd hoped. And what protection and innocence he'd made sure Naruto had was about to end.

"I've sent Jiraiya and three ANBU teams out, in regards to Minato's resurrection. They are to send reports back monthly; if any evidence was located one from the teams will return with the evidence, since Jiraiya won't return until he's located Minato, or concrete evidence on Minato's location."

Sarutobi paused when he saw Kushina's pain replaced by anger, which Sarutobi suspected was now focused on Jiraiya. Not that he blamed Kushina; she had every right to be angry at Jiraiya. He was Naruto's godfather, yet Jiraiya made no effort to enforce this attachment or assume the responsibilities. Sarutobi understood his student well to see how painful it was for Jiraiya any time he tried getting close to Naruto. As he was visibly reminded of Minato, the boy which had been his son in all but blood, and while Sarutobi was not unsympathetic, he never excused Jiraiya for not making some type of effort beyond ensuring that Naruto was financially set. Because quite frankly, Naruto needed more attention than what Fe and he could provide, and it was for this reason Sarutobi was happy Kushina was alive again, so to speak.

"Listen Kushina, I'm not excusing Jiraiya or his lack of appearance in Naruto's life. However we'll need his help and a few others in preparations for Naruto's training."

Her gaze sharpened at his words. "You mean to start training him now?" Her words, although posed as a question, held a slight hint of fear.

Understandable as he felt the same emotion, when he understood beyond this village something was being set into motion, which threatened the lives of everything dear to his heart. Unfortunately Sarutobi knew Naruto was going to be thrust into the center of this. "Yes." At this he locked eyes with Kushina, "I believe the words spoken by the man who gave you freedom and because of this, Naruto must be prepared."

Kushina looked away, her fists tightening as her coloring grew even paler. After a moment though she unclenched her fists and looked up, her expression resolute. "Alright, on two conditions. One, whatever training Naruto is to receive, I'll supervise it and two-"At this Kushina's trembling increased. "Please find out what's happened to Minato, I-"

Kushina left off at this, her arms circling around her waist as she blinked back tears. Sarutobi moved his hand out to give comfort but stopped short as he knew the gesture would prove inflectional and pointless. Instead he moved around his desk and stopped before Kushina, waiting patiently for her to look up. "I promise you Kushina; I will find Minato, and whatever else happens, you can be assured of this."

* * *

Any questions ask, and Reviews are always appreciated... :)

Thanks to my betas, **SarissaDiablo and Imperial Mint**


	8. Facing certain truths

I'm sorry about the wait, and for future reference I'll be updating periodically on the **15th** of each month. Also neither this or chapter 9 have been edited, so any mistakes you see are my own, if there are any really bad ones please don't go overboard on the flaming. Enjoy and know that **part 1** as I like to call it is coming to an end and we'll soon be moving on to** part 2 **(Naruto will be 8.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Facing Certain Truths **

how his possessions worked and Minato didn't miss the pointed looks the Uchiha would throw his way when he said possessions. Still there were things Madara was not showing him which Minato believed could prove invaluable in possibly disabling or destroying the Uchiha's plans. But these musing were pointless to dwell on and there were more important issues that he needed to deal with. Nodding in Zetsu's direction he teleported out of the room and directly to Konoha's training area three.

His gaze went outwards towards the village of his birth and where all his happiest memories had taken place. The park where his father and mother often took him as a child, the restaurant Jiraiya had regularly met him and his teammates at to discuss missions or sensei's future books. And finally the bridge he used and made an utter fool of himself while trying to propose to Kushina. There were so many other memories here, some good while others had been less than pleasant, but it was for all of these memories and the people that helped make them, which made the sacrifice of his life worth it. His father's words and belief coming to mind as he looked upon Konoha.

_"The will of fire it's a good saying, since the meaning can be interrupted differently by each individual and their needs. But I believe the heart of this statement remains the same to all."_

_"What's that father?" A five year old Minato asked as he tightened his hold around his father's hand while they made their way through the Konoha's village market. _

_"Never give up, I gave up once in life Minato and I'll always regret that decision, however it took some strong motivation but I eventually found my 'will of fire' and look where it lead me." Minato puzzled over his father's words but stopped when he saw a warm smile grace those familiar features. "It lead me to you and your mother, which well have both our heads if we don't get back with the curry."_

The memory of that day stayed with Minato even after his parents were killed, for the ideal his father spoke of always motivated him to push harder and never give up, even when all seemed lost something good would eventually come. Over the years his father's words had proved themselves to be true ten times over; there'd been many hard ships in his life starting with the day his parents were murdered. But every time he almost quite, this same memory would come flooding back and he'd force himself to keep going. Now it seemed to have worked again, funny how a simple memory can have such an effect.

Because that's just what he was about to do, give up and let Madara win?

No, he refused to let that madman destroy everything precious to him. It would be difficult because outside of the seal and the strange chakra that was now mixed with his own, he had no idea how Madara was able to control him. But there had to be away to beat it, all jutsus had a counter or weakness, the problem was finding it, however if he couldn't find a solution to his own problem maybe he could possibly find away to counter Madara's plans? In a way this would be even better, since this future plan of Madara's was all he truly cared for, himself, Zetsu, Akatsuki, they were all just pieces to complete his long term goal. So what better way to get even with the man than destroying his goals? It was only fair since the man had ripped apart his life, and...

No that couldn't be, she was dead-!

Blinking his eyes he tried dispersing the vision of his wife and son, but they remained before him, walking and laughing. Like it should be, but... that wasn't right Madara... wiping a hand before his eyes Minato realized that he wasn't dreaming and they weren't some illusion, but real, and getting closer. Stepping behind one of the logs he quickly put up a genjutsu, just as they walked into the clearing.

"Now this Naruto is where I realized for the first time your father wasn't just some dumb air head, but actually pretty cool." Kushina said as she leaned down to Naruto, "of course I never told him that, it would have gone right to his head and made it fatter than it already was."

"But mom, how could you ever think dad was an air head, I mean he was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped in front of Kushina bouncing up and down with excitement.

Kushina just laughed as she looked around her eyes stopping right where he remained hidden and for one second Minato wondered if she had spotted him. Part of him hoped and feared this very thing, because it was made very clear what would happen if anyone in Konohagakure realized his new status. But his fears and hopes proved unfounded when Kushina's gaze dropped to the log before him.

"He was fighting Hizashi Hyuuga and this is where he first thought up the idea for his technique which earned him moniker, yellow flash." Kushina's smile grew as she walked closer, "me along with our friends-"

Kushina kept talking but he was no longer paying attention to her words as he reached out his hand stopping right before her_ 'please step closer'_. And she did, but instead of his hand meeting solid flesh it passed right through her body. Realizing what he'd done Minato jerked his hand back, but Kushina had stopped talking and looked right at him her eyes searching. Shaking his head he quickly teleported to the Valley of the End. Sitting down beside the water Minato couldn't believe it, Kushina was alive yet not real, what did it mean? Confusing images flashed through his mind, his father and mother, his comrades and teammates, Jiraiya, Kushina-

"I told you that only pain would remain for you in that village." At the sound of Madara's voice Minato snapped his head in that direction, and found the Uchiha a few feet away causally leaning against the stone edifice of his foot. The irony of it was not lost on him. "I know you have no desire to cooperate, but what I propose will make the world a better place for everyone, so perhaps we can skip past our animosity and work towards my end plan, hmm?" Madara then stood up, "besides there's a good chance your son will survive the unsealing process. Consider the possibilities this could give you." Madara turned away then, "think on what I've said Minato cooperating willingly with me will only benefit you in the long run."

With this Madara vanished, and he released the dirt which he'd been pulling at as Madara spoke, firmly despising the man and his goal, for it would bring peace but it would also mean the end of free will, for all would be bound to Madara's will just as he was.

No...

Standing up Minato swore anew that he would not give up, he would find a way to defeat that monster, and Naruto would have a future outside of that mad mans vision.

* * *

It seemed the stage was set and the actors were ready to play their parts. Watching as the former Hokage stood up resolve set firmly upon his handsome features the creature couldn't help but smile.

_'Let see what happens, eh Minato...'_

* * *

**One week later**

Konan said nothing while Minato checked her over. She'd gotten use to seeing him with Nagato's eyes over this last week and no longer felt the urge to flinch whenever he looked at her with those familiar eyes. She even began to understand why Hizashi felt the way he did about this man, Minato had an air much like Yahiko, one that commanded you to follow him and damn the consequences.

But more importantly why were they alive?

This was something that had been plaguing her all week, for she was quite aware that Madara for all his arrogance must have something planned, otherwise she and Hizashi would be dead. "You're both recovering well, I give it another week of bed rest and you should be up and about." Minato said as he stood up and then promptly turned away, "I wish I could be bringing you both better news, but Madara has a proposition." With that said he turned back to face them his face unreadable, funny she could already picture Madara's promise. The man was if nothing else predictable and he wouldn't destroy what he could use, however for all he had done to Nagato... She'd rather join her friends in the afterlife than remain behind to help that monster in any fashion, "as do I."

At this small statement she looked back up to Minato and could now see desperation in those familiar eyes. "I imagine you both understand that Madara would only like you to remain alive to further his plans, since he feels your deaths would only be a waste." He stopped then the desperation replaced by derision, "if you both agree and in your case Konan, continue serving Akatsuki he well grant certain favors." She glanced over to Hizashi, but his face showed nothing of his thoughts on this matter, and then turned back to Minato.

"You have to know that I have no interest in helping to further the Uchiha's plans, so what is you proposal?" She asked calmly, even though her heart was racing.

"Indeed Minato I am curious as to what you could possibly need from us, for I know you would never ask something of this nature so lightly." Hearing Hizashi's statement she looked back and could see open curiosity written across his features.

"Truth be told, I need your help for there is away to disrupt his plans, but I cannot implement it alone, and I need someone I can trust to ensure that it succeeds." With this said Minato looked them both in the eye, "I still have to look into a few things, but there is away to undo everything Madara is trying to accomplish." The reasoning sounded good, in fact it sounded wonderful if it would destroy Madara's goals, which Konan understood was more important to him than anything else, however Minato was his tool this was demonstrated quite effectively two weeks ago.

"How do we know you won't undo this brilliant plan yourself later on, after all you are his tool?"

Minato smiled at her up front question, "a good question and I can only give you my reassurances that he will not find out about this from me."

Nothing was said for a moment until Hizashi cleared his throat, "Minato I don't like this but if you tell me that this plan of yours will see Konoha safe and see Madara destroyed, I will help."

Minato said nothing before turning his full gaze upon Hizashi, "you have my word this plan will not only stop his ultimate end game, but destroy him in the process."

Hizashi simply nodded, "that's good enough for me."

Minato seemed to sag in relief as his smile grew, "thank you my friend," Minato said before he looked over this way.

"This plan, do you promise that it will work?"

At her question Minato nodded, "yes."

Seeing the certainty stamped across his face that was so similar to Yahiko made Konan want to believe, but what would Nagato and Yahiko have done? The answer was easy both would have agreed, so she could do no less, "than you will have my support." At her answer the same smile he directed towards Hizashi was now focused upon her and seeing it almost made her blush, he was too much like Yahiko.

"Tell me Konan what do you know about the demonic statue of the outer path?"


	9. Kakashi and Guy

Also forgot to mention before, but as for the whole Madara/Tobi thing, well like all else I have no clue who he is. If we actually discover this new revelation, I have figured out a way to work it into my story, but for now Tobi is still Madara.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kakashi and Guy**

**Same time Konoha**

"Fe, can I mix the cookie batter? Please, pretty please?" Naruto whined giving Fe the puppy look, which no one except his mom for some weird reason could resist.

"Ha, you only want to mix it so you can have a few tastes." Mom said, her arms crossed as a grin slid across her pretty face. This only made Naruto wish his mom would be quite, but Fe started laughing.

"Go ahead Naruto, after all your mother use to do the same thing all the time. Isn't that right Kushina?"

Fe said with a smile while mom started sputtering, "Feeeee-"

He and Fe started laughing at his mom's outraged pout, and it was in this second Naruto felt overjoyed to be with two of his most precious people. That Fe accepted his mom instead of going psycho like the old man just showed how awesome she was. And that being around Fe helped his mom stay less gloomy, was extra great since she'd been acting a bit weird lately. There were a lot of times he'd find her gazing at his dad's head, a sad expression across her face, she'd always cheer up when he asked what was wrong. But Naruto didn't like seeing his mom like that, it felt odd since she always seemed happy or lecturing, which he never liked, but preferred to the gazes she'd toss at his dad's head.

Grabbing the batter spoon Naruto took a quick lick then started stirring, wondering about these two new senseis of his. They were supposed come by today and although he was excited to meet them, Naruto also felt nervous, not having too many good memories of the onetime he attended school. Being ignored, then getting in trouble for something he didn't do, and the teachers acting rude when they did pay attention made Naruto less than excited to learn anything again. However both his mom and Fe assured him that these two would be different, since one; they were ninjas and two; his dad and mom had taught them. Maybe they'd even make his mom more excited, with this happy thought Naruto stirred harder then took a quick peak around the kitchen, before he lifted the batter spoon up to take another taste. But instead dropped it in shock when he found his mom a few inches away from him, a huge grin spread across her face, "Mommm-" At his indignant yell his mother started laughing, but she stopped when the door bell rang and Fe looked up from the oven.

"That must be Kakashi and Guy, Naruto get the door while I pull out this sheet of cookies." At Fe's request Naruto saluted and jumped down from the stool he was sitting on, excited and nervous to be meeting his future senseis. Because they had to be pretty awesome if his dad and mom trained them, hopefully his mom and Fe were right about the whole not rude thing, Naruto really hoped they were cool. Still they'd be teaching him more techniques and fighting, which his mom had only shown him a little, since she wanted to wait for his instructors. Reaching the door his nervousness was gone as he began imagining all the cool techniques he'd soon be learning. Throwing it wide open he looked out upon his senseis, and found them to be a little weird, one had his hair cut like a bowl with really fuzzy eyebrows, while the other had spiky silver hair and one eye showing. Hmm, maybe he was disfigured or had those huge fish lips and what was that orange book he was reading-

"Naruto I see your energetic youth was not lied about and Kakashi its most un-youthful to read that in front of your future student!" Fuzzy eyebrow guy exclaimed but silver dude just shrugged and turned a page in his orange book.

"Ahem," hearing a cough Naruto looked past the weirdoes, to find the old man. His excitement once again returning full steam since the old man outside of his mom, and Fe was his favorite person in the village. Wait did this mean the old man was going to be training him too, sweet!

"Hey old man does this mean you're going to be training me too, yes, here I come dad, just you wait and see, I'll have you beat in no time flat!" The old man smiled at his words, while the other two raised eyebrows, which is when Naruto realized he mentioned his dad. Well it's not like that weren't going to find out, but maybe he should let mom explain everything, "ah why don't you come in Fe and mom are inside the kitchen." But it seemed his words had only confused them more.

Silver dude had stopped reading his book while fuzzy brow kept looking at him like he just sprouted a new head, "Naruto why don't we take these two inside before we tell them anything else." The old man stated calmly before moving around the other two, which finally snapped them out of their daze and had them following after the old man.

Naruto quickly closed the door and ran ahead of the trio but found his mom waiting in the front room, "hey mom their here and the old man came as well, and-"

"Kushina sensei is that really you?"

His mom's smile grew as she nodded to fuzzy brow, yeah it was fuzzy brow, which along with the old man and silver dude had entered the front room. Wow, they may have looked a bit surprised earlier, but now they looked outright shocked, fuzzy brow's mouth was hanging open, while silver dude looked like he might fall over. "Yeah it's me Guy and I'm happy to see both you and Kakashi again," fuzzy brown now had tears coming down his face.

"Kushina sensei!"

"Guy."

"Kushina sensei, oh I knew the afterlife could never hold your youthful fighting spirit!" With this said fuzzy brow ran right at mom, his arms outstretched and before any of them could give him warning he ran right through his mom and into the wall behind her. The noise echoed from his impact and a second later he fell backwards, seeing the mark above his huge eyebrows Naruto imaged he'd have a really big bump. Probably even bigger than the one he got that one time when he fell down that huge ladder in the old man's office.

Silver dude finally snapped out of his daze, and lifted up his Konoha forehead protector showing his other eye which was a different color. That eye was so cool, why would he ever want to cover up having such a cool looking eye. His gaze now looking very serious as he studied mom who was next to fuzzy brow, "Kushina if your back does that mean sensei came back as well?" Mom looked up from fuzzy brown a frown marring her features as she stood up and the frown disappeared when she bit her lip, pain now showing. But Naruto didn't like seeing his mom's pain and he was puzzled about silver dudes question, thinking it over carefully he remembered that mom said she trained fuzzy brow, while dad had trained silver dude along with two other students. Ah-ha now it became clear to Naruto that silver dude was asking about his dad, no wonder mom didn't seem happy.

"I'm afraid not Kakashi, please we need to talk, but first let's move Guy to the couch."

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Is that really my grandparents and dad? Wow grandpa looks just like dad!" Kakashi vaguely heard Naruto's loud exclamation, because his sole focus was on the words the Third was saying.

When they arrived the Third and Kushina felt they should wait for Guy to wake up, Kakashi was more than agreeable to this since he was still having a hard time believing Kushina was here. That was the best term he could use in her situation, after all she wasn't touchable, but a spirit. So they sat talking and eating cookies, well they ate, Naruto keep trying to catch him with his mask down, and when Guy finally came back to the waking world. The Third healed his rather nasty bruise and bump, while his 'eternal rival' went on to bugging Kushina with endless questions and exclamations, even Naruto seemed quitter in that moment, which Kakashi found rather odd. Still Kakashi couldn't deny that Guy had ever right to be excited, Kushina was his mentor and the one he trained with when all others expected him to fail. Guy would sometimes say that it was because of Kushina's belief and training he was now one of Konoha's best chunins. Indeed Kakashi could well empathize with Guy, because although he learned most of what he knew on his own, he would never have become as skilled or perhaps even survived without Minato sensei to train and care for him.

Which is why he found the Third's words so hard; Minato sensei was alive, however they did not know in what fashion this could possibly be. All they knew as of now was that he was alive, but as some person or country's weapon or slave?

The possibilities for what his sensei was brought back to life for were endless. And this frustrated Kakashi beyond belief, for his sensei had been the closest thing outside of his parents to family. It was for this very reason he nearly got up and left the room, because he had to find Minato sensei, see that the man which had been an older brother, friend, and mentor was really alive. But when he looked up and found the Third, Kushina, and Guy watching him, Kakashi looked down to his hands, listening as his memories began stirring.

Not long after his father's death and training with Minato sensei, he moved into sensei's apartment, Minato saying that he could always use a roommate. And for that year when he and Minato sensei worked and lived together it had been enough for Kakashi, then Rin and Obito were added to their two man team. At first he resented this new inclement, both were unskilled and would only slow him and Minato sensei down. Eventually he came to appreciate Rin and her knack for medical ninjutsu, Minato sensei had been skilled enough, but Rin with time could have become as skilled as perhaps even Tsunade. After that one mission where sensei was almost killed, he and Obito for a time saw eye to eye, of course this understanding only lasted for a couple of months before they were at each other's throats once more. But all around he did not mind the four man team he found himself upon and there were many times he even appreciated it, he never told this to Obito of course. Then Kushina entered the picture, now Kakashi was well aware that Minato sensei and Kushina were friends. However he never considered the fact that someone as gifted as his sensei would date someone like Kushina Uzumaki. She was loud and had only a few attributes that were impressive when it came to fighting, but overall she was a below average shinobi and in his opinion, far beneath what his sensei should settle for. His opinion only changed when Rin pointed how happy Kushina made their sensei, after this he paid more attention to Minato sensei's attitude around Kushina, rather than her faults which were many in his opinion. After careful observation he found Rin was correct, Minato sensei mood would light up around Kushina, particularly whenever he got back from a mission that was really bad. So for his sensei's sake he allowed Kushina to become a part of the growing family that had been four but was now five.

And then his first mission as a jonin ended with Obito dead, and just when they started agreeing once again. It was on that mission he learned a hard and valuable lesson, missions were important however comrades and friends far out ranked any mission in importance. For a mission could be redone, but the life of a friend could not be so easily replaced or redone. This was a hard lesson to learn, but one that he took to heart.

A year passed and many things changed the team went on separate missions, he got his own apartment, sensei became Hokage, then Minato and Kushina married, and finally Kushina became pregnant. He and Rin were very excited about this, and gladly supported both Minato sensei and Kushina in whatever they needed. And just when the world started to make sense again, the worst happened.

Now it was only after the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto that he learned the truth in regards to that it been sealed inside Kushina before. Supposedly the only one on the team outside of Minato sensei to know this had been Obito, and he only learned about it accidently because of that mission which nearly ended sensei's life. On that night he along with most other teenagers and children were taken somewhere safe, as was customary. The only reason Rin was not included was because as a medic she was needed, but it was this need which killed her in the end. Kakashi learned a few days after the Kyuubi event that Rin had been crushed underneath a fallen beam, along with a chunin she'd been healing. And that was only after he learned about Minato sensei and Kushina, he'd been one of the first to be informed of their status due to his connection to them. To see his sensei so still and lifeless, was extremely difficult, and nearly impossible to move on from. But what had been even harder to swallow was the truth that all who were his precious people and family were dead; his parents, Minato sensei, Obito, Rin and Kushina, all dead. Only Naruto remained and he was more of a reminder of Minato sensei and Kushina, once he was assured that Fe and the Third would see to Naruto's care, he promptly joined ANBU and took as many missions away from the village as possible. Desiring nothing more than to numb the pain which had become so central in his life.

He only started staying in the village more when he learned about the attempts on Naruto's life, they didn't happen often since the penalty was death, but they did occur. Which is why Naruto always had ANBU guarding him outside of being just the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Knowing that Naruto was all he had left of his sensei and Kushina, he gladly took up the ANBU post of guarding him. For any that even thought of harming Naruto while he guarded the boy experienced a great deal of pain. However for the most part no one threatened Naruto anymore instead they simply ignored him, in some ways this was worse for the child.

But how would this change now that Minato sensei was alive? Would he possibly come to Konoha and claim Naruto? No, he'd been alive according to the third for at least three weeks and if Minato sensei wanted Naruto he would have already taken him. So that left the question as to what now? Kushina was alive spiritually and Minato sensei was possibly being used for some unknown purpose. Possibly the destruction of Konoha? It certainly made sense, sensei being one of the strongest shinobi Konoha once had and as a moralizer it would be devastating for Konoha to have their savior attack it.

"Kakashi...?" He looked up at Kushina's questioning tone, then nodded to indicate that he was still paying attention. She continued on then, "as I said earlier you both well be training Naruto from this point onwards." Yes, the Third mentioned this when he asked them to come over, explaining only a little. Merely saying that all would be revealed in due time, when he and Guy questioned him earlier. Now as he understood it Kushina and Guy would instruct Naruto in the basics of fighting since this was respectively their specialty. While he would help Naruto to learn chakra control and some of the more basics of ninjutsu. Most of this stuff Naruto would have learned in school, but both Kushina and the Third felt that Naruto needed to start learning now. Given the situation Kakashi agreed. "Kakashi I know this has not been easy for you to listen to and although I won't deny you the right to start searching for Minato, I ask for now that you help concentrate on training his son."

At this direct question from Kushina, he looked up to her and could see anxiousness along with fear shining in her clear purple-grey eyes. After a second he looked away his gaze moving to the front room where Naruto was looking at pictures with Fe. The same ones Minato sensei had shown to him when they'd been cleaning out the apartment. Was Naruto fated to meet this all head on by himself, a battle against perhaps one of the most powerful shinobi the Elemental Nations had ever seen and his own father? Well protecting Naruto was a duty he gladly took up and if training Naruto meant keeping him safe then he would do it. "Kushina, Third, you have my word that I will help in any way."

As he spoke he looked back over to Kushina and could see tears of gratitude trailing down her cheeks. It really was good to see Kushina again, even if she was only a ghost, did that mean she could go through walls? Hmm... the possibilities of what one could do with this. His inner pervert already thinking up the many ways this could prove entertaining and invaluable. "Alright since we've gotten both of your agreements on this matter, I think I'll let you three discuss the specifics of Naruto's training while I take a break with Naruto and Fe."

With this said the Third got up and moved to the front room, "Hey old man did you know-"

As Naruto's excited exclamation to the Third, Kushina coughed to get his and Guy's attention, " alright Kakashi, Guy let's get down to business."


End file.
